Trapped
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: When Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Tea are all invited to a new Kaibaland in Miami, Florida there whole world gets turned upside down. When there plane crashes in Colorado, they are now trapped and have to survive the wild until they are found. Even in the darkness of the woods, a new love will be found. Yaoi. Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou, Kiba x Joey
1. The Invitation

Wolf: Well here it is the new story.

Akami: Well it did not take you vary long to start a new story.

Yami: Seriously, it was what?...about a week?

Wolf: About, I got a whole folder of ideas for stories.

Yugi: I have seen that folder, there are so many.

Wolf: Lets get back to the story right now, instead of the ones in the future.

Parings:

Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi)

Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou)

Puppyshipping (Joey x Kaiba)

Puzzleshipping and Tendershipping will happen later on in the story, its the whole point of the story. (to get them together) Puppyshipping is already in story.

There is also Tea bashing in this story.

"blah" Talk

"_blah" _Thought.

(_blah_) Yami mind link to Yugi

[_blah_] Yugi mind link to Yami

Summary:

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Tea are all invited to the new Kaibaland by Kaiba, forced on by Joey, in Miami, Florida. They have a private jet to, but on there way there pilot has a heart attack and dies. Landing the jet in a clear peace of land in the woods by a lake. Now they are Trapped in the mountains, the woods, and in the snow of Colorado. With having to stay together, feelings are released, new loves are formed, and Tea gets jealous. What will happen in the wild woods of Colorado? Will Tea stop with her jealousy? Will the couples be able to stay together?

-Domino, Japan(Present Day)-

Yugi Moto, a 17 year old Junior at Domino High School, woke up that morning to a knock at his bedroom door.

"Yugi! Get up! I let you sleep in long enough." His grandfather, Solomon Moto, said behind the door.

Yugi looked at the clock that read 10:00am. He groaned as he removed the blankets from himself.

It was the start of Spring Break and all Yugi did during this time was do nothing for a week and a half. His grandpa usually had him work in the Game Shop with him, but this year his grandpa was giving him a break.

"Yugi, I'm not telling again." His grandpa warned.

"I'm up grandpa, I'm up." Yugi said.

"Well get downstairs. Breakfast is almost ready." Solomon told him.

"Ok grandpa, I'll be down." Yugi said.

Grandpa then walked off down the stairs.

Yugi gave a sigh and sat up in bed. He looked over to his desk to where his Millennium Puzzle sat.

Yami. That was his friends name, his best friend ever in his life. They have been friends ever since Yugi solved the Puzzle. He was a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle, but he was able to make himself have his own body. He usually used the Puzzle only to sleep, the rest of the time he was out and hanging out with Yugi and his friends.

Yugi swung his legs over to the edge of the bed and stretched. He put a hand threw his spiked hair of black with red tip and yellow bangs. Then there was a flash of white like coming from the desk, then disappeared. Standing in the middle of the room was Yami, wearing what Yugi usually wore, a black t-shirt and leather pants. He looked exactly like Yugi, but had yellow lightning streaks in his hair and crimson eyes.

"Morning Aibou." Yami greeted.

"Morning. How long has grandpa let me sleep?" Yugi asked.

"About 2 hours. You can be such a sleepy head." Yami told him.

"Your not any better Yami." Yugi said with a blush.

"Sometimes, I have been awake for while. I just wanted to wait until you woke up." Yami said.

"Well I'm up now. I think I will got get a shower and get ready." Yugi said.

He got up from his bed and walked to his closet and grabbed a gray shirt and blue pants.

"I will go downstairs while you get a shower." Yami said.

"Alright, just don't help with breakfast. I remember when you did that the last time." Yugi said.

Yami rubbed the back of his head.

"I remembered not to after that." Yami said.

"You almost burned the whole kitchen down." Yugi said, glaring at Yami.

"I wont do anything Aibou, I promise." Yami said, raising a hand.

"I will hold you to that Yami." Yugi said.

He grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom across the hall.

Yami sighed and headed down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Morning grandpa." Yami greeted.

Solomon was standing in front of the stove. He was flipping pancakes in one pan and cooking bacon in another.

"Good morning Yami." Grandpa said, not taking his eyes off the the pan.

Yami looked at the pail of mail on the table and looked threw it. He saw mail that was for Yugi and looked at it to see it was from Kiaba.

Yugi let Yami look threw the mail that was for him, Yugi didn't mind, but this was from Kaiba. Of all the people in the world, Kiaba!

"_What could Kiaba want?"_ Yami thought.

[Kaiba? What are you talking about Yami?] Yugi asked threw the mind link.

(Oh. I must have forgot to close the mind link?) Yami said.

[You did. What is you said about Kaiba?] Yugi asked him again.

(There is a letter for you from him. You want me to open it?) Yami asked.

[Sure. I will look at it when I'm done getting dressed.] Yugi told him.

(Alright.) Yami said.

Yami then opened the letter. He opened it to find it was a invitation.

It read:

Dear Yugi Moto,

You are invited to the new Kaibaland over in Miami, Florida over in the United States. You will have a private jet take you from Domino, Japan over to Miami. You must show this letter to the pilot so that you can be on your way to America. You will leave March 10, Sunday. Be sure to be at airport at 8:00 am for your trip.

Thank you,

Seto Kaiba

"_Kaibaland in america?"_ Yami thought.

He looked in the envelop again to see another paper inside. He took it out and read it:

Yugi your should be glad I am doing this for you. Joey has begged me for over a week to invite you to the opening. So just be glad that your friend is my boyfriend, or this would never happen. Also I invited your other friends Ryou with Bakura, and Tea too. So Joey hopes to see you soon.

Kaiba

P.S. You can bring Yami too. I know how you hate to do anything without him.

Yami put the letters back in the envelope and put it back on the table.

Joey got together with Seto only a couple months ago, this spring break Joey was going to go to America with Seto for a couple weeks then come home.

"Well what does it say?" Grandpa asked.

He set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Yami. He set a plate next to him for Yugi and Solomon sat down at the table with his plate.

"It was from Kaiba, inviting us to a new Kaibaland in America." Yami explained to him.

Just then Yugi came down the stairs and sat at the table next to Yami. Yami picked up the letter and handed it to Yugi. Yugi took the letters and started to read the first one. Once done with that he read the next letter. He finished the letter and put them back in the envelope.

"That was nice of Kaiba to invite us and are friends." Yugi said.

"Forced by Joey, of course." Yami said.

Then Yami added.

"Then again, Joey forces everything on him." Yami joked.

Yugi laughed at that.

"I guess so." Yugi said.

Yugi looked over at his grandfather.

"So grandpa is it ok if me and Yami go?" Yugi asked him.

"When do you have to leave?" Grandpa asked.

"It says March 10." Yugi told him, looking back at the letter.

"March 10? That's tomorrow." Grandpa said.

"So can we go grandpa?" Yami asked.

"I don't see why not. You need to have fun on Spring Break with your friends." Grandpa answered.

"Wow you really mean it grandpa?" Yami asked.

"Of course." Grandpa said.

"Thanks grandpa." Yami and Yugi said.

"Later today you can pack your things to leave. Right now lets finish eating breakfast." Grandpa suggested.

"That's fine." Yugi said.

Then they started to eat.

[I can't wait to go to Miami. What about you,Yami?] Yugi asked Yami threw the mind link.

(Yea, I can't wait either. I can't wait to see Joey.) Yami said.

[Yea we have not seen him since he left a week ago.] Yugi said.

(It will be nice to see him again.) Yami said.

[Yea. Well I guess we can go pack when where done eating so we can get it done.] Yugi suggested.

(Sounds good.) Yami said.

Soon they where done with breakfast. Solomon went to go open the game shop, while Yami and Yugi washed the dishes. When that was done Yami and Yugi went upstairs so they could pack there things to go on there trip to Kaibaland.

Unknowingly to them, it would be a trip that would bring them more together.

-End Chapter 1-

Wolf: Well there you go, the first chapter of Trapped.

Akmai: I think this will be interesting.

Yami: I agree.

Yugi: I read the summary wolf, this will be a vary interesting story.

Wolf: Thank you. Now R & R, then wait for Chapter 2


	2. Crash Landing

Wolf: Here is the next chapter

Akami: Well at least this is going along smoothly.

Wolf: Yea. I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so I will do it this chapter. Yami if you please.

Yami: Why do I have to do it?

Wolf: Because I choose you to do it, so do it or I will tell Yugi that you where being mean to me.

Yami: Ra anything but that.

Akami: Then do it.

Yami: Fine. **Disclaimer: Animegreywolf95 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else.**

Wolf: Thank you

Yami: Whatever.

-Moto Household, 7:00am-

Yugi was woken up that morning by someone shaking his arm.

"Come on Yugi you have to get up. We have a hour to get ready and go to the airport." Yami said.

Yugi only groaned and turned so that his back was now facing Yami.

"Aibou don't let me tell you again and don't make me get grandpa to wake you up. He'll get his bucket of cold water and dump it on you." Yami warned.

Yugi shoot up from bed.

"Oh Ra please don't get grandpa to do that. I hatted it the last time he did it to me." Yugi pleaded.

"I wont Yugi, I wont. Your up now, so get ready, we have to get to the airport before the plane leaves without us." Yami said.

"Alright, I might as well get a shower before we leave." Yugi said as he stood up.

"Well don't take to long, remember that grandpa has to drive us to the airport and he can be vary inpatient." Yami told Yugi.

"Alright then. I should not be that long." Yugi said.

He grabbed a black t-shirt and pants and walked into the bathroom. Yami headed downstairs to find grandpa at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yami help me put your bags in the car." Solomon said.

"Ok grandpa, let me just grab Yugi's upstairs." Yami said.

Yami headed back upstairs and grabbed Yugi's bag by his desk and headed back downstairs. Yami walked outside to find grandpa putting Yami's bag into the back of the mini van that grandpa drove. Yami placed Yugi's bag inside and closed the trunk for grandpa.

"Thank you Yami." Grandpa thanked.

"No problem." Yami said with a smile.

Grandpa went back inside while Yami waited outside by the car.

Grandpa got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yugi! You almost ready?" Solomon yelled up the stairs.

"Yes grandpa! Let me finish getting dressed!" Yugi yelled down to him.

"Alright, I will be waiting outside!" Solomon told him.

"Ok!" Yugi said.

Grandpa then walked back outside.

A couple minutes later Yugi walked downstairs in his black t-shirt and jeans, the Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck. He walked out the door and saw Yami and grandpa standing by the van, talking. Yugi closed the door behind him and turned around to lock the door.

"Well lets get going." Yugi said as he walked to the van.

Yugi got in the passenger seat, Yami sat in the back, and grandpa was in the driver seat. He started the van and we headed to the airport.

-Domino City Airport, 7:35 am-

Yugi, Yami, and grandpa arrived at the airport 20 minutes later. Yami and Yugi got out of the van and got there bags out the trunk. They said goodbye to grandpa and they walked into the airport. After walking into the airport a man in a black suit walked up to Yami and Yugi.

"Are you Yugi Moto?" The man said.

"Yes." Yugi said, unsure what the man wanted.

"And your Yami, right?" The man asked pointing to Yami.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Well I am here on account of Mr. Kaiba to direct you to your plain. My I see the letter you received in the mail." The man told them.

Yugi looked threw his pockets until he found the letter. He unfolded it and handed it to the man.

"Ok, your good. Follow me." He said, and handed Yugi the letter back.

"Oh alright." Yugi said.

Yami and Yugi walked behind the suited man as he led them threw the airport. They where lead out to the platform, where some planes where landing and taking off. They where lead over to a medium sized white jet, the letters K and C where on the tail, so you could tell that it was a KaibaCorp jet. The man that lead them stood near the stairs that lead to the door.

"You may go inside until the other passengers arrive. You are the first ones to get here." He said.

"Thank you vary much." Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami headed into the jet. When they got inside they where amazed at how the jet looked on the inside. Six seats, four on each side of the plane where in the front of the plane. In the middle of the plane was a small kitchen, mostly with pots and pans with a little refrigerator with food and drinks. In the back of the jet where six beds that where built into the side of the plane, almost like bunk beds. Two on one side, two on the other, and the other two in the back. There was a curtain so that everyone had there privacy.

"Wow this jet is really nice." Yugi said.

"Nice? Its amazing!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi sat down in one of the chairs.

"I guess we have to wait until the others get here." Yugi said.

"It wont be long, we will be leaving soon." Yami said and sat down next to Yami.

"Yea, hopefully they make it in time." Yugi said.

Just then two boys walked onto the plane. They both had white hair, but one of the boys had wilder hair then the other and was a little bit taller.

"Ryou! Bakura!" Yugi said excited.

Yugi jumped from his seat and went over to hug Ryou, the smaller of the two.

"Yugi its good to see you." Ryou greeted.

Yami walked up to Bakura.

"Nice to see you, Tomb Robber." Yami greeted.

"Same here, Pharaoh." Bakura said.

They just starited at each other.

"Come one guys don't start." Ryou said.

"We haven't even left yet and your are already give each other glares." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry aibou." Yami said.

Ryou was looking around the jet.

"This jet is really nice on the inside." Ryou commented.

"Now that I look at it, it actually is." Bakura said.

"Wow you actually agree on something." Yami joked.

Bakura glared at him and growled.

"Bakura." Ryou warned.

"Sorry." Bakura said.

"Looks like we have to keep are yami's in cheek." Yugi giggled.

"Guess so." Ryou said, giggling also.

Bakura ran to the back, trowing his luggage to the side of the plane and jumped onto one of the beds on the top on the right side.

"I call top bunk!" Bakura said.

He closed the curtain to the bed he was laying in. Ryou just sighed and shook his head.

"Looks like I get the bottom bunk." Ryou said.

He walked to the back, placing his luggage where Bakura threw his, and sat on the bottom bed.

"They are really comfy." Ryou said.

Yugi walked over, placing his luggage with the others, and jumped onto the top bed on the other side of the jet. Yami walked and sat on the bottom.

"You are right Ryou, they are comfy." Yugi said and laid back.

"Told you so." Ryou said and he sat back too.

"I wonder when Tea will get here?" Yami wondered.

"Yea me too." Yugi said.

"Don't worry guys she should be here soon." Bakura said, still in the bed with the curtain closed.

Ryou looked to the front of the plane.

"Well speak of the devil." Ryou said.

Everyone looked to where Ryou was looking, even Bakura opened the curtain to look. Standing at the front of the plane, looking around, was a brown haired girl with blue eyes.

"Tea!" Yugi cheered.

He got up from the bed and jumped to the floor and ran over to hug her.

"Yugi! Its good to see you." Tea greeted, hugging him back.

"Tea, we where wondering when you where going to get here." Yami said, walking up to her.

"Yea we thought you would not make it in time before the jet took off." Ryou said.

"Don't worry guys, I made it and just in time too." Tea said.

Just then the door to the cockpit opened and a tall, old, gray haired, dull green eyed man walked out.

"Hello, I'm Henry and I will be your pilot today for your trip to Miami. May I see your letters your received so I know you are all here." Henry told them.

Taking the letters they had out of there pockets; Yugi, Tea, and Ryou gave Henry the letters.

"Seems like you all are here. Mr. Kaiba told me about how your other friends will be with you. Well if you will take your seats we will take off now. It will take almost 10 hours to get to Florida so be prepared for a long flight." Henry said.

Henry walked back into the cockpit and closed the door behind him.

Yugi took his seat in the front by the window, while Yami sat next to him. Ryou sat on the other side of the plane near the window and Bakura sat next to him. Tea sat in the window seat behind Yugi and Yami.

Henry then came over the speaker and told them all to buckle up for takeoff.

The door closed and they all buckled in. Then the jet started to move forward. Then they where in the air, heading to Miami, Florida.

~5 Hours Later~

For the 5 hours they have been in the air, everyone had go to sleep for a little while, for almost 3 hours. Everyone woke up so early to get to the airport, so they wanted to catch up on some sleep they missed. Now after 2 hours everyone was awake. Yami was watching _"The Twilight Saga: New Moon"_(AN: Do not own Twilight Saga!) with Yugi, the have been watching it for a while and it was almost over.

Yami was not that into it. Actually he was not really paying any attention to the movie, he would every one in a while glance over at Yugi at the corner of his eye. Yami keep this a secret, he did not want Yugi to know. Yami's secret was that we really like Yugi, more then a best friend as Yugi saw him, it was more like love for Yami. Yami also had his fear, that Yugi would reject him if he told him. So Yami only keep this secret to himself and has never told anyone. His abiou is everything in his world and he wants it to stay that way. Yami does not want to see Yugi get hurt, ever. Yami will tell him when the time is right, but Yami will except if Yugi rejects him. All Yami need was Yugi's smile and that he was happy. That would be enough for Yami, even it they weren't together as lovers.

Yugi was ever since he read the books, thanks to Tea making him read them. Tea was looking over the seat also watching the movie with them. While Bakura was still asleep, Ryou was listening to music.

About 20 minutes later the movie ended and Yugi put it back safely into his suitcase. Yugi had all 3 movies with him, he took them on all the trips he went on ever since they came out. Yugi sat back down in his seat and then Heanry's voice came over the speaker.

"**We will another 5 hours before we reach Miami. Thank you."** He said.

Then the speaker turned off.

"Well seems like we still have a long way to go." Yugi said.

"Yea. Plus we just started to fly over California." Tea said.

Yugi looked out the window to see LA right under them and could even see they Hollywood sign.

Bakura had just got up and climbed out of the bed. He walked over to his seat next to Ryou and sat down. He pulled the headphone out of Ryou's left ear and put it in his right. Ryou looked over at him with confusion.

"You don't mind if I join you, right?" Bakura asked him.

"No not at all." Ryou said with a smile.

Ryou looked away from Bakura and went back to listening to the music.

Bakura just looked forward, but now and then would look at Ryou from the corner of his eye. He would see Ryou silently singing to the words of the song. That actually made Bakura smile, actually smile, to see his hikari so happy.(AN: Yes people Bakura is smiling! Like a normal person!)

Bakura wanted to be with Ryou, to love and protect him more then he already is, but was not sure if Ryou felt the same about him. Bakura really, really wants to tell Ryou how he feels, but can not find the right time to tell him.

Both the yami's loved there hikari's, but there fear was taking over them to much. They hope that during this little vacation the yamis' will be able to finally tell there hikaris' how they feel.

Tea was watching how Yami would now and then look at Yugi. That made her really jealous. Tea could tell that Yami was in love with Yugi, she could see it in his eyes. This made her angry. Yugi does not deserve to have someone like Yami, she want Yugi for her own. Yugi deserved someone more, someone like her. If something will happen between them on this vacation, they will regret getting together.

After about a couple of minutes of just talking, the jet then jerked downward.

"What was that?" Yugi wondered.

"I don't know." Yami said.

Ryou had put his Ipod away, Bakura and him where now alert.

Then the jet jerked down again, making them fly out of there seats.

Ryou and Bakura landed on the floor. Tea flew into the aisle. Yami and Yugi just landed back in there seats hard.

"Ok something is not right here." Ryou said.

"Yea. What is the old fart doing in there anyway? Is he trying to kill us?" Bakura wondered.

"Maybe we should check it out." Tea suggested.

"That's a good idea." Yami said.

They all got up and headed to the cockpit. Bakura slowly reached for the handle, turned it, and opened the door. What they found inside surprised them all.

Henry was laying on the floor of the cockpit, eyes closed, a hand clutching his chest. Ryou walked up to him.

"Is he still alive?" Yugi asked.

Ryou check for a pulse on the neck. After about 15 seconds he pulled away.

"He's dead." Ryou whispered.

"He was old what do you suspect. Must have been a heart attack." Bakura said.

"Well if the pilots dead...then who-" Tea started

"Is flying the jet!" Yugi panicked.

They all looked at each other, then at the wheel and out the front they could see that they where starting to go down.

"Anyone know how to fly?" Tea asked.

"No." They all said.

"We could always give it a shoot. At least try to land it somewhere." Yugi suggested.

"That might work." Ryou said.

"Lets give it a try." Yami said.

Yami got in the seat and grabbed the wheel, having no idea what to do.

Tea looked around the control panel.

"Guys I have more bad news." Tea said.

They all looked at her.

"Where don't have that much fuel left." She told them.

The looked at the gauge to see the arrow was just in the red area.

"We need to find a place to land this and fast." Bakura said.

"Yea any open area will do." Yugi said.

They all looked out the little windows of the cockpit to see if there was any open areas to land the jet. Yami tried his best to jet the jet level. All they saw was trees, trees, and more trees under them. In front of them where small hills and mountains that where also covered in trees. Some of the hills where covered in a little bit of snow

"Man does this forest ever end!" Bakura complained.

"I'm sure there is a empty space somewhere." Tea said.

Then Yugi spotted something, something open in the trees.

"Guys I found a open spot." Yugi told them.

They all looked over to where Yugi was pointing. The saw a opening in the trees.

"Yami try to turn the plane there and lower it a little." Yugi told him.

Yami nodded.

He turned the wheel and the jet slowly turned in the direction Yugi was looking, slowly Yami was lowering the plane until it was a couple feet above the tree tops. As the jet got closer they could see an open grassy area, a small lake was near it.

Then the fuel gauge started to flash, they where now out of fuel.

"Yami quickly try to land the jet in that open area near the lake." Yugi said.

"And do it fast." Bakura said.

"It might be a little ruff so go and buckle up." Yami said.

Tea, Ryou, and Bakura walked out and sat in there seats and buckled in. Yugi stayed behind, he sat down in the co-pilot seat and buckled in.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Yami asked.

"I'm not leaving you Yami. Not by yourself." Yugi told him.

Yami knew there was no arguing with his hikari, so he only nodded.

The jet then started to hit the tree tops and continued to lower. Then they where in the little clearing and the plane his the ground and ended up bouncing. Then it stared to skid across the ground, then it hit into the trees and the jet stopped moving.

-End of Chapter 2-

Wolf: Well there is the crash people.

Yami: Well at least it was not that bad of a crash.

Wolf: I could have made it worse you know

Yugi: He knows and please don't tell us what you originally wanted to do.

Wolf: I wont. Plus I don't think you would like it anyway

Akami: Nice chapter. Now you reads can do your jobs after you read.

Yami: Yea. R&R.

Yugi: Then wait for the next chapter.


	3. After The Crash

Wolf: Sorry I have not been updating in a while.

Akami: Yea the laptop broke and was unable to update.

Wolf: I will try to make it up to you people by trying to update as soon as possible now.

Yami: Wolf will make sure to keep you people happy.

Wolf: Now after so long, here is the next chapter.

-Miami, Florida (Kaibaland Main Office)-

One of Kaiba's guards ran into the main office and headed to the back where Kaiba and Joey where curently trying to get everything ready for Kaibaland to open. The guard knocked on the door.

Seto looked up from his laptop and Joey looked at the door from his seat infornt of Kaiba's desk.

"Enter!" Seto said.

The guard quick opened the door and ran in.

"Mr. Kaiba." The guard started.

"What do you want?" Seto asked, vary irritated from being interupted from his work.

"Its about KaibaJet 3 sir." The guard said.

Joey looked at Seto.

"Seto, isn't that the one with Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Tea on it?" Joey asked Seto.

"Yes." Seto said.

He looked at the guard.

"What is wrong?" Seto asked the guard.

"Mr. Kaiba we have lost the signal of the Jet. We don't know what happened to it. The last time it was detected it was over Colorado." The guard explained.

Joey gasped. Seto stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Find that Jet! Do what you must and find it! Do not leave a stone unturned. Searh all of Colorado. Do what you must, but find that jet." Seto ordered.

The guard bowed.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." The guard said qucikly.

The guard ran out the door, closing it behind him.

Seto sat back down rubbing his temples.

"This is not what was supose to happen." Seto sighed.

"Oh Yugi and the guys are in a lot of trouble. I hope there are alright." Joey said.

"Don't worry puppy well find them." Seto asured him.

"Seto, we don't know if they will be able to make it out there." Joey said starting to feel worried.

Seto got up from his chair and kneeled down next to Joey and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry Joey I promise we will find Yugi and the others. At least we know where they last where so we can start there. There strong Joey, they will survive long enough until we find them." Seto said.

"I hope your right Seto. I hope your right." Jeoy prayed, trying to take in Seto's words.

-Crash Site-

Yugi opened his eyes to see in front of him tree, after tree, after tree out the front window of the jet. He groaned as he sat up fully in his chair. He looked over to the pilot seat to not see Yami sitting there. Yugi unbuckled his seatbelt and sat up from the seat. He saw that the dead poit was sitll on the floor, but manovered around him. He opened the cockpit door. Yugi looked around, but no one was around.

"Yami?" Yugi called.

No one answered.

Yugi walked around the main part of the jet.

"Ryou?" Yugi called, again.

He walked to the back where the beds where and now one was there.

"Bakura?" Yugi tried again.

He walked over to the emergancy door, which was now ripped off from the crash. Yugi walked out of the emergancy door and stood in the sand near the lake.

"Guys?" Yugi called.

He waited a moment before he heard someone call him.

"Yugi!" Someone called.

It sounded like it was from the other side of the jet.

Yugi ran around the jet. He soon found everyone standing around looking at there suroundings.

"What are you guys doiong?" Yugi asked as he walked up to them.

Yami turned around.

"Yugi!" Yami cheered.

Yami ran up to Yugi to hug him.

"Oh Yugi im glad you ok. You where knocked out so we did not want to move you." Yami said.

"Well I'm alright now. What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"We are trying to figure out where we are." Tea said as she walked up to them.

"Bakura was willing to look around to see if he can find anything." Ryou said, also walking up to them.

"So have you figured out where we are?" Yugi wondered.

"Well theres mountains and hills with snow, and its cold out. Plus a forest that seems to probably go on for miles. My best guess would be that we are in Colorado." Tea said.

"Colorado?" Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Ryou said simutaneously.

"Yes, but thats only a guess." Tea said.

Soon Bakura came back.

"There is nothing here but trees and snow around here." Bakura said to them.

They all gave out a sigh.

"How are we going to survive out here?" Ryou wondered.

"I'm not sure Ryou, but we will figure something out." Bakura said.

"What about cell phones?" Yugi asked.

"They don't work. There's no service." Tea told him.

Yugi just sighed.

Yami stood there with his chin in his hand, he had been thinking about what they should do.

Bakura looked at him.

"What about you Pharoah? Do you have any idea's?" Bakura asked smartly.

"Shut it Tombrobber. If you must know I do have a idea." Yami ansered him.

"Well where all ears." Bakura said.

Yami thought a little more.

"Ok manybe we could see if there is any food on the jet. If there is enough to last us a while we are here. We can just stay in the Jet to sleep and to stay warm if it gets cold at night. We have cloths and everything that we need in are suitcases." Yami explained.

"Thats vary good Yami." Yugi said.

"Well lets go into the Jet to see if there is any food." Yami said as he started to walk to the other side of the jet.

Everyone started to follow Yami. He walked into the jet and started to look around the kitchen part of the jet starting with the cabnits, Yugi helped him while Ryou and Bakura looked threw the other cabnits and Tea also helped him.

Soon they had a pile of food that they have found.

"Ok so it looks like we have food to at least last us a week, maybe two." Yugi told as he counted the last amount of the food.

"Thats good. Hopefully we will be found before the food goes out." Ryou said, trying to be possitive.

"Yea lets hope so." Yugi said, agreeing with Ryou.

"Well lets put this sruff back and try to get a little camp set up outside." Yami told them.

They all nodded and walked outside to the back of the jet to the open part of the little open patch for woods. They all stood there in a circle figuring out what they should do next.

"Ok so how are we going to do this?" Tea asked.

"Well first off we need to get a fire going." Yami told them.

He looked over at Bakura.

"You looked over this area before. Take Ryou and go collect some wood to start the fire. Any size will do, but not to big." Yami ordered.

"Alright." Ryou said.

"Sounds good." Bakura said.

Bakura grabbed Ryou by the arm, making him blush, and walked over into the trees to collect the firewood.

"What should we do Yami?" Tea asked.

"We can make a little spot ready to build the fire." Yami told her.

Yugi looked around the area and saw two big trees that have fallen and thought they could use that.

"Yami we could try and build the fire over near those fallen trees." Yugi said pointing to the trees.

"Vary good work Yugi. That should work." Yami said.

Yugi blushed.

"Come one Yugi you can help me." Tea said.

She grabbed Yugi by the hand, making his blush fade and was now vary uneasy, and dragged him over to the jet. They came out with two little shovels and walked over to the trees.

Yami watched as Tea grabbed Yugi by the hand. He then felt jelousy wash over him quickly as well as anger. Yami knew that Tea was a friend, but he also knew that Tea would do anything to get someone, anything at all. Yami wanted Yugi to be his own and Tea knew it. So now she would do anything to keep Yugi away from him so he could not make his move.

Yami walked over to Yugi and Tea as they made a small hole to keep the wood inside. Yugi made the hole while Tea cleaned up around the trees.

Yami kneeled down infornt of Yugi on the other side of the hole he was digging.

"Want some help?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Yugi answered.

Yami grabbed the other little shovel and started to help Yugi dig the hole.

When it was almost finished Yami and Yugi had there hands brush up against each others, making them both blush like mad.

Yami quickly came back to Earth and he cleared his throat and stood up from his spot.

"This should be good." Yami said.

Yugi soon got out of his thoughts and stood up also, but still had the blush on his face.

"Thanks for helping me Yami." Yugi said.

"No problem." Yami said.

He started to blush again thinking of there hands touching.

"_I hope that I get to be with you soon Yugi, before Tea does and breaks us apart."_ Yami thought, looking at Yugi then at Tea.

-With Ryou and Bakura-

Ryou as well as Bakura where walking back to the camp. There arms full of wood. They still picked up wood along the way.

"Do you think this will be enough Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"It should be. If we run out then we can go get more." Bakura told him.

Ryou nodded.

The both then saw another peace of wood on the ground. They both reached down to get it, but there hands then touched as Bakura had his hand on the peace of wood. They both blushed like made and Ryou moved his hand off of Bakura's.

"Sorry Bakura." Ryou quickly said.

"No I'm sorry I saw you reaching for it." Bakura said.

Bakura put the wood in his other arm and they started to walk again.

They did not look at each other as the walked, they still had the blush on there faces.

"_I'm so close, yet so far."_ Bakura thought.

-Back at Camp-

Yugi was cleaning the dirt off his hands in the lake. Then Yami walked over, kneeled down and started to clean his hands also. Yami glanced over at Yugi.

"_I don't know if I can take it any longer."_ Yami thought.

Yami gave out a sigh and took his hands out of the water.

"Yugi, c-can I...ask you somehting?" Yami said, uneasy.

Yugi took his hands out too and looked at Yami.

"Sure, Yami. What is it?" Yugi asked.

Yami just looked down at the ground, he was not sure if he could do this.

He opened his mouth, but Tea came running up to them.

"Guys Bakura and Ryou are back. Come on." Tea said.

She grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him away.

"Again the plan is ruined by Tea." Yami muttered to himself.

Yami sighed. He stood up and followed Tea and Yugi.

-End of Chapter 3-

Wolf: Poor Yami

Akami: Stupid Tea!

Wolf: It will only get worse Akami.

Akami: Damn!

Wolf: Oh Akami be quiet. R & R and I wil update as soon as possible.


	4. Afraid Of Saying

Wolf: Here is the next chapter everyone.

Akami: Who so soon?

Wolf: I want to update as much as possible since I was not able to for so long.

Akami: Thats good. Well get to typing girl.

Wolf: I am. I am.

-Camp Sight-

Bakura and Ryou had just walked ou into the clearing with there arms full of wood. They walked up to the others who stood where they would build the fire. They drop the wood by one of the fallen trees.

"Seems like you guys came back sucsessful." Tea said.

"Well we are surounded by trees which are wood. Duh." Bakura said.

Ryou wacked him on the back of the head.

"Bakura be nice." Ryou said.

Bakura said nothing, but just rubbed his head.

Ryou just rolled his eyes.

Ryou picked up some smaller twigs and laid them in the hole, he went back over to the pile and took 4 bigger sticks and made them sand up in the hole to look like a tepee.

"How did you learn to do this stuff Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"I was a scout for about 2 years until my dad stopped taking me. We went camping in the summer and we learned how to make fires." Ryou told them.

"I was never a scout. I never got into the kind of stuff." Yugi said.

Ryou stood up from where he was kneeling.

"I'm going to need some leaves and stuff to be able to starte the fire." Ryou said.

He walked over to the edge of the clearing and grabbed some leaves off one of the tree's. He saw some bigger leaves on another tree took some of them and walked back over to the others.

He kneeled back down need the sticks and placed the little leaved over top of the smaller sticks. With the bigger leaves he placed them over top of his tepee of bigger sticks.

"Bakura can I see your lighter?" Ryou asked.

Bakura crossed his arms.

"How do you know I have it?" Bakura said, sounding like a smartass.

"Becasue I know you well enough to know that you carry your lighter everywhere with you." Ryou said.

"Damn. Your good as always Ryou." Bakrua said.

Bakura reached into his back right pocket and pulled out his lighter and handed it to Ryou.

"Thank you." Ryou said.

Ryou lite the lighter and lit a leaf that he had in his hand and threw it onto the others, the whole this was on one fire within seconds.

"Your amazing Ryou." Tea said.

"Its noting. Its really not that hard. Whenever the fire goes down we can just add more wood." Ryou said.

"Awsome." Bakura said.

Ryou sood up and held out the lighter to Bakura. Bakura put his hand out and Ryou placed it in his hand.

"Thank you." Bakura said and put the lighter back in his poket.

"Just don't go burning down the whole forest alright Bakura." Ryou said, eyeing him.

"You have my promise Ryou." Bakura said raising a hand.

Ryou faced Yugi.

"Come on Yugi you can come with me to get more wood." Ryou said.

"Ok Ryou." Yugi said.

Yugi looked at Tea.

"Tea you can go in the jet and get some food so we can eat dinner. It is around dinner time anyway." Yugi said.

Tea nodded.

Ryou walked away with Yugi behind him.

"I will go get some food from the jet." Tea said.

She walked off and went into the jet.

Yami leaned over to Bakura's ear.

"On a short leash I see." Yami whispered.

"Shut up pharoah. No one asked for you opinion." Bakura whispered back.

Yami laughed.

"Face it Bakura we are both love struck." Yami admited.

Bakura looked at him in shock.

"How did you-?" Bakura satarted.

"I can see it in you eyes Bakura. You have that dreamy look everytime you look at Ryou. I should know, I feel the same way about Yugi." Yami said.

Yami looked in the direction where Yugi and Ryou where just getting out of the clearing.

"So you love you Hikari too?" Bakura asked, he stood next to Yami and watched them as well.

"I always have. Just have not found the right time to do it." Yami told him.

"Cold feet?" Bakura said.

"You could say that." Yami shrugged.

Yugi and Ryou where now gone out of sight.

Tea just walked out of the jet, but stopped when she heard Yami and Bakura talking about Yugi and Ryou.

"What about you?" Yami asked, looking at Bakura.

"Same as you. I haven't found the right time to tell him." Bakura said.

"To tell you the truth I have been wanting to tell Yugi I love him when ever we got down to Miami. I figured I would put my fears of regection be hind me and just tell him." Yami said.

"_I was right! Yami does want to take Yugi away from me!"_ Tea thought with anger.

"I was planing in doing the same thing to Ryou." Bakura said.

"Well maybe with all this happening we can try to get alone with them and just talk to them and try and tell them some how" Yami suggested.

"We could try, but it might not work." Bakura said.

"Even it does not work we will try to get are Hikari's with us by the time we are saved or even afterwords if possible." Yami said.

"Not on my watch." Tea mummbled.

Tea put on her fake smile. She walked past Yami and Bakura, pretending like nothing ever happened. When she was past them she eyed Yami at the corner of her eye with anger. She walked to where the fire was still burning and put the cans of food and the pot down.

-With Yugi and Ryou-

Ryou and Yugi had just gotten out of the clearing and started to pick up peaces of wood.

Ryou sighed.

"Yugi?" Ryou stared.

"Yea?" Yugi said, looking over at Ryou.

"Can I confess something to you?" Ryou asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Yugi asked.

Ryou sighed again and paused. He looked at the ground.

"Yugi I find myself in love." Ryou told him.

"With who?" Yugi wondered.

Ryou looked up.

"With Bakura." Ryou answered.

"Bakura? When did this start?" Yugi asked, he wanted to know why.

"I don't know. Probably ever since I knew Bakura existed inside the Millenium Ring." Ryou said, he looked down at the Millenium Ring that was around his neck.

Yugi did not believe him.

"I know that he seems mean and that he did some really bad things, but Yugi he does can about me. I know he does, but I don't know if he loves me like I do him." Ryou said.

"Did you tried telling him how you feel?" Yugi asked.

"I've tired, but he's hard to get and I'm just to afraid of-" Ryou stareted.

But Yugi finished the sentence for him.

"Rejection." Yugi finished.

"Yea. How did you guess?" Ryou asked.

"Maybe because I feel the same way about regection from someone." Yugi said, he had a little sadness in his voice.

Ryou could hear the sadness is his friends voice.

"Your afraid of rejetion? From who?" Ryou asked.

Yugi paused for a moment.

"Yami." Yugi answered.

"Yami?" Ryou said.

"Yea. I guess ever since I solved the Millenium Puzzle and with all the things that happened to us I just found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. I'm just afraid of rejection like you Ryou. That he does not love me like I love him." Yugi told him.

"I guess we both have fallen head over heels for are yami's." Ryou said looking at Yugi.

"Guess so. I wanted to tell Yami when ever we got to Miami and had some time together how I feel. To just swallow my fear and just come straight out with it." Yugi said.

"Well now that all this suff that has happened, maybe we can try to find a why to get alone with are yamis and talk to them to lead up to telling them how we feel." Ryou suggested.

"We could try. We have someone else to worry about though." Yugi said.

"Who?" Ryou asked.

"Tea." Yugi answered.

"Oh yea. I forgot about her. Isn't she still obsested with you?" Ryou asked.

"Yes and to tell you the truth I'm tired of her. I know she is my friend and all, but she can sometimes go to far. I know that she has been dragging me away on purpose to keep me away from Yami when ever I get near him." Yugi said.

"I would find that annoying as well." Ryou said.

"I want to spend time with Yami, but Tea keeps ruining it. I will have to try and get away from her with Yami without her knowing." Yugi said.

"I know. We wil figure something out. Right now lets head back to camp. We can pick up wood as we go back." Ryou said.

"Alright." Yugi agreed.

They turned around and headed back to camp.

"I'm glad I talked to you about this Ryou." Yugi said.

"Me to, Yugi." Ryou said.

Yugi and Ryou then walked into the clearing.

"You two didn't try to kill each other while we where gone did you?" Ryou askd as he walked up to Bakura and Yami.

"No we did not. We just talked." Yami told him.

"Talk? I find that hard to believe Yami." Yugi said, eyeing Yami.

"Yes we only talked nothing more." Bakura said.

"I will take your word on that Bakura." Ryou said.

Ryou walked past Bakura and put the wood on the other pile of wood, Yugi did the same.

Tea was by the fire, cooking up some soup in a pan.

"Hey your back just in time guys. Its just about done." Tea told them.

"Good." Yugi said.

He sat down on the other tree across from Tea, Yami sat right next to him. Ryou sat next to Tea and Bakura sat down next to him. Over the snow covered hills and mountains the sun had started to set and cast colors of reds, yellows, and oranges over head in the sky.

As they ate the soup everyone was quiet and eyeing each other. Some where just glancing at each other.

Yami was glancing over at Yugi while Yugi did the samething, once there eyes meet, but quickly looked away.

"_Oh Yami, why can't I find the courage to tell you how much I love you?"_ Yugi thought.

"_Yugi I love you so much, but why can't I tell you face to face?"_ Yami thought.

Luckly there mindlink was off.

Bakura was glancing at Ryou and Ryou did the same.

"_Ryou, I love you. Why cant you see that."_ Bakura thought.

"_Bakura I want to tell you so bad how I feel, but I'm still to afraid."_ Ryou thought.

Tea was eyeing Yami and Yugi, but was eyeing Yami with anger.

"_That bastered! He's eyeing My Yugi! You wont get him Yami I will make sure of it."_ Tea thought.

Once everyone was done and the sun had fully set the moon was now fully up in the sky. Now that it was dark ment that it was getting colder. Since they where all around the fire they where quit warm, but then a breeze blew, making everyone shiver.

"I guess it gets really cold here at night?" Yami said.

"It can. It happens all the time. Its warm in the evening, but it gets colder as it gets darker." Tea said.

"Maybe we should go in the jet to stay warm." Yugi suggested.

"I agree." Ryou said.

"Sounds good to me." Yami said.

"Yea." Tea said.

They put the fire out and heading to the jet. Once they got inside they felt a bit warmer.

"Its much better in here then out their." Bakura said.

"Yes, but its still a little chilly." Yugi said.

"Maybe whenever we go to bed we can put on some more cloaths to make sure we don't freeze as we sleep." Yami suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryou said.

They went to there suitcases and put on more cloths, Yami and Bakura did not have to worry about that because there are always warm so it did not matter.

Ryou put on a black hoddie that had a picture of Japan on the front of it and the flag on the back, it was a little bit big for him, but was warm. He also put sweetpants over top of his regular pants.

Yugi just put on a dark purple longsleeved shirt, that had a picrue of Drak Magician on the front of it, over top of his regular shirt. He also put some baggy jeans over top of his other ones.

Tea put on a red T-shirt that went over her yellow tanktop and then put on her pink coat. She put sweetpants on since the only thing she had was a skirt.

"Man I feel much better." Ryou said, hugging himself.

"Yea me too." Yugi said.

"We might as well go to bed." Tea suggested.

Ryou yawned.

"Yea I think so too." Ryou said.

Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Yami, and Yugi walked to the back of the jet.

Yami and Bakura decided they will stay out of there items so if anything happens they can qucikly protect Yugi and Ryou.

Yugi climed the small ladder that helped him up into the bed and Yami laid down on the bottom bed. Ryou laid on his bed on the bottom and Bakura climed into his bed on the top and qucikly closed the curtain. Tea laid on the bottom bed of the third set of the of beds.

Soon they where fast asleep.

Yami, however, was not asleep. He was wide awake and listened to the soft breathing of everyone asleep, well except for Bakura he had a little snore.

Unable to sleep, Yami got out of his bed and walked to the front of the jet and looked out of the hole where the door use to be.

"_There is just to much on my mind."_ Yami thought.

He looked back to where everyone was sleeping and he was looking at one bed in paticualr. Yugi's. The curtan on his bed was half open to show from his waist up. He looked so peaceful as he sleep.

"_He's so sweet and inocent when he sleeps."_ Yami thought with a smile.

He soon lost his smile.

"_I just wish I could have him in my arms when he sleeps. I just want to be with him."_ Yami thoguht as he looked up at the moon.

Yami sighed.

-End of Chapter 4-

Akami: Man everyone was telling everyone there problems in this chapter.

Wolf: Thats the point Akami.

Akmai: Whats next?

Wolf: I don't want to spoil it Akami.

Akami: Oh man.

Wolf: Don't worry Akami. I will put the next chapter up soon.

Akami: Good

Wolf: R & R


	5. I Love You Yugi

Wolf: Next chapter.

Akami: You never stop do you?

Wolf: Nope. Just so people know people Yami and Yugi will get together in this chapter. Thats all I'm telling you.

Akami: What are you going to do about Tea?

Wolf: All I can say is it will happen in the last chapter for what will happen with her, just so people know. I just don't want to give away to much to anyone, it will spoil it.

-Night Time(Camp Site)-

Even though Yugi was asleep he could feel that Yami not asleep and that he had a lot on his mind, but not sure what. Yugi opened his eyes a little to see Yami standing over by the opening where the door use to be, he was looking up at the moon.

Yami walked out of the door and walked to the lake.

Yugi saw Yami leave. Making sure not to wake anyone up he got out of his bed and creep over to where Yami stood before he walked out. He looked out to see Yami standing on the endge of the lake in the bit of sand that was around the lake. He looked like he was beep in thought as he looked up at the sky.

"_I wonder what is troubling him?"_ Yugi thought.

Yugi then stepped out of the jet and slowly walked over to Yami. Yugi stopped when he was behind Yami, he did not seem to notice him.

"Yami?" Yugi said, softly.

Yami jumped.

He turned to see Yugi standing behind him.

"Yugi? I thought you where asleep?" Yami said.

"I was, but I felt something was wrong. Whats on you mind Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Its nothing that you need to worry about Yugi." Yami said.

Yami turned back around to look out to the lake.

Yugi walked up next to him.

"Come on Yami, I know you well enough to know when something is wrong. There is something troubling you Yami, I know there is." Yugi said.

Yami said nothing, but sighed.

"Yami you know you can tell me anything. You have been locking your soulroom door latey Yami. Like there is something you don't want me to know. Like your afraid of what I might find out that your thinking." Yugi told him.

"I know Yugi, but I have been doing it because I am afraid." Yami said.

"What are you afraid of?" Yugi asked.

Yami just turned his head away from him.

Yugi walked around to try and look at his face.

"Yami you can tell me anything. Please. You'll feel much better once you tell me whats on your mind Yami." Yugi pleadded.  
Yami still did not say anything.

Yugi sighed.

"_How can I get threw to him?"_ Yugi thought.

"_I can't tell him. I don't what to ruin what we have. I don't even know if he will feel the same way about me."_ Yami thoguht.

Yami closed his eyes.

"Yami what ever it is, you can tell me. I wont think any different of you if you do. I promise I wont." Yugi said.

"I'm still not sure though." Yami whispered.

With his eyes still shut Yami turned his head away again.

(You really want to know?) Yami asked threw the mind link.

[Yes.] Yugi said back threw there mind link.

Yami sighed. He turned his head to look back at Yugi. He looked directly into Yugi's eyes, but he quickly turned his head again.

"I-I love you, Yugi" Yami said.

Yami still had his head turend away from Yugi, he didn't want to see the horibble reaction Yugi had.

Yugi was in shock. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"_He does love me!"_ Yugi thought, still in shock.

Yami noticed that Yugi had not yet said anything.

"_He must hate me now, if he has nothing to say."_ Yami thought.

Yami fully turned around so that his back was towards Yugi.

"I understand if your mad at me Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi was not sure what to say to that.

Yugi grabbed Yami by the shoulders and quickly turned him around. He gabbed him by the shirt coller and brought Yami's face closer to his.

"I'm not mad at you Yami. I would never be mad at you." Yugi told him.

Yugi leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Yami's lips. Yami was surprised by this.

"The truth is...I love you too, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami could not believe what he had just heard.

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I have been wanting to tell you, but I was afraid that you would reject me." Yugi told him.

"I was the same Yugi. I was afraid if I told you it would ruin the strong friendship we had. Thats why I have been keeping my room locked. I didn't want you finding out." Yami explained.

"I understand completely, Yami. I am glad that you told me now." Yugi said.

"I'm glad too." Yami said.

Yami leaned forward and captured Yugi lips in another short kiss.

"So can all this secretcy stop now?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We can be together now Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled, but soon lost it.

Yami noticed this.

"What's wrong aibou?" Yami asked.

"I'm just worried about one person that could ruin us." Yugi told him.

"Who?" Yami asked.

"Tea." Yugi answered.

"Tea?" Yami said, questionably.

"Yes. Havent you noticed that when I am around you she is always trying to find ways to get me away from you?" Yugi said.

"Well now that you say that, yea I nave noticed." Yami said.

"We have to be careful of her. She might try something." Yugi told him.

"Yes, we need to keep an eye on her when we are around her." Yami said.

"Or even when we are apart." Yugi added.

"Ture. Also we have to be careful how we act around her." Yami said.

Yami then looked down at Yugi and looked into his eyes. He was then lost in them. Yami smiled at him.

Yami leaned down and brought Yugi into another kiss. Yugi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as Yami wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entence. Yugi gladly opened his mouth as Yami slipped his tounge into his mouth. Yami then started to memorize the moist cavern of Yugi's mouth.

When air became a problem, they separated. There foreheads touched at they tried to get there breath back.

"I could get use to this." Yugi said, funally getting his breath back.

"Me too." Yami said.

Yugi moved away from Yami, but grabbed Yami's hand.

"Come on. Lets get back inside. We need some sleep for tomarrow." Yugi said.

"Your right. Lets go." Yami agreed.

They walked hand in hand back to the jet. Once back inside they let go of each others hands and walked over to there beds. Yugi climbed into his bed and laid down. Yami walked over to him and placed a small kissed on his lips.

"Goodnight Yugi." Yami whispered.

"Goodnight." Yugi whispered.

Yami climbed into his bed and rested his head on the pillow.

"_Yugi was right. I feel so much better now that I told Yugi how I feel about them. I was even more surprised that Yugi felt the same way about me. Now I can have a good relationship with Yugi, but I have to keep an I on Tea. Who knows what she will do."_ Yami thought.

He soon feel asleep.

-Morning-

When light started to show into the jet everyone started to wake up one by one. Tea was the first one to get up that morning. Followed by Ryou, Yugi, and Yami. Bakura was still asleep.

They all went outside and breathed in the frest air.

"Man it feels good out here." Yugi said as he stretched.

"Yea." Ryou said.

All around there was dew on the trees as well as the plants. The little lake shined in the morning sun.

"Might as well get food to start breakfast." Tea said.

"I should try and wake up Bakura." Ryou said.

They both headed inside. Leaving Yami and Yugi alone.

Once the two where inside Yami gabbed Yugi and pulled him closer to him.

Yami then gave him a morning kiss.

"There is my morning kiss to you." Yami said.

Yugi blushed, but laughed.

"I liked it." Yugi told him.

They then heard someone walking out of the jet. They soon pulled apart and they looked at the entrence of the jet to see Tea.

"_That was a close one."_ Yugi thought, releived.

She walked over to the fire and put everything down.

Ryou soon walked out of the jet with a vary miserable Bakrua behind him.

They walked over to the fire with them.

"Bakura not a morning person?" Yugi asked Ryou.

"Like you wouldent believe." Ryou told him.

"I heard that." Bakura said, looking back at them.

Ryou just rolled his eyes.

Thre was still fire left over from last night. Bakura walked over to the pile of wood and added more to the small pile that was left. He lite the fire and Tea stated to make breakfast.

After breakfast everyone was off doing there own things. Tea was just laying in the sun. Bakura, of course, went back to bed for a little bit. Ryou decided to just walk around for a little bit around the campsite. Yami and Yugi where away from Tea just sitting by one of the trees on the outside of the campsite.

Yami had a arm around Yugi's shoulders and Yugi had his head risting on Yami's shoulder. They where just looking around the campsight and what everyone was doing and look at the forest around them.

"It is really nice and calm out here." Yami said.

"Yes it is. Vary nice." Yugi agerred.

Yami leand down and kissed the top of Yugi's head and brought him closer to his side. Yami then started to plant butterfly kisses on the back of Yugi's neck.

Yugi started to laugh.

"Yami, stop. That tickles." Yugi said, giggling.

Yami only smirked and contiued to kiss Yugi's neck. Yugi contiued to laugh at the tickleish spots Yami was kissing him at. Yami came to Yugi's pulse spot and started to suck on that spot, Yugi purred at this action.

Yami pulled away, living a sucker bit mark on Yugi's neck. Yugi quickly put a hand on his neck.

"Yami!" Yugi exclamed.

"What?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"I didn't want you to leave a mark on my neck." Yugi told him.

"You didn't argure. You enjoyed it actually." Yami said.

Yugi sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yugi said, shaking his head.

Yami only nuzzled Yugi's neck.

"You love me to much to do anything to me." Yami said.

"Yes I do." Yugi giggled.

Yugi stood up.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"I'll be back." Yugi said.

He ran over to the jet. Yami just sat there and waited for Yugi to come back. Soon Yugi came back where his black neckbelt around his neck. He sat back next to Yami.

"Why did you put your neckbelt on?" Yami asked him.

"To hid your evedence on my neck and to keep it safe from you doing any more to it." Yugi told him.

Yami frowned.

"Don't frown Yami, you can't do it." Yugi said.

Yami just forgot about it and wrapped his arms around Yugi again.

Yugi smirked.

"My neck my be off limits, but that does not mean my lips aren't." Yugi said looking up at Yami.

Yami looked down at him and smirked as well.

"Hmm. That sounds like a good thing." Yami said.

He leaned down and kissed Yugi. Yugi pulled Yami closer to deepen the kiss.

Not far off Ryou was still walking around. He then saw he was near Yami and Yugi, but what he found weird was that Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi. Ryou decided to get a little closer, he hid behind a tree close by. Then what surprised Ryou the most was when Yami kissed Yugi, then Yugi pulled him closer.

"_They told each other. I'm glad."_ Ryou thought, smiling.

Then his smile dissapered.

"_I just wish I could be like that with Bakura. Even when I talked to Yugi about it yesterday im still not sure about telling Bakura."_ Ryou thought disapointed.

Ryou then slowly started to walk away from them. He had his head down and still looked didapointed. He sighed.

"Maybe I should ask Yugi for advice. He might help me with Bakura." Ryou said, mostly to himself.

-End of Chapter 5-

Wolf: Well there you go people, Yami and Yugi are now together. :)

Yugi: Yay.

Yami: About time.

Akami: I agree.

Wolf: God guys way to turn your back on me.

Yami: We would never to that to you

Akami: Yea

Wolf: Any way R & R. Until the next chapter fairwell.

Next Chapter: Ryou and Bakura get together.


	6. I Love You Ryou

Akami: OK so what happens in this chapter again.

Wolf: Ryou and Bakura get together.

Bakura: Finally.

Ryou: Well you had to give her time Bakura, she had to lead up to it.

Bakura: Yea, Yea whatever.

-Campsite-

Ryou stepped out of the trees and walked back over to Yami and Yugi, who had stopped kissing.

Yugi looked up at see Ryou.

"Ryou?" Yugi said.

"Yugi, think I could talk to you for a moment?" Ryou asked him.

"Yea. Sure Ryou." Yugi said standing up.

Yami stood up as well.

"Yami, no afence, but I want to talk to Yugi alone." Ryou told him.

"Oh sure Ryou I don't mind." Yami said.

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheeck, but Ryou didn't see it, and walked away to go back into the jet.

"So Ryou what do you want to talk about?" Yugi asked.

Ryou looked around.

"Think we could be more private?" Ryou said.

"Yea." Yugi said, hearing the seriousness in Ryou's voice.

They walked more into the tree's, keeping the campsite in sight. Yugi tunrned and looked at Ryou.

"Ok Ryou, what is it you want to talk about?" Yugi asked.

"Well its about me and Bakura. Yugi I don't know if I can do it." Ryou told him.

"Do what?" Yugi wondered.

Ryou looked down at the ground.

"Tell him how I feel." Ryou siad.

Yugi looked at Ryou in surprise.

"Why? Ryou we talked about this yesterday. I'm telling you everything will be fine." Yugi said.

"I'm still not sure is all. When I was out for a walk I saw you and Yami." Ryou said.

Yugi looked away blushing.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I wont tell Tea a thing." Ryou promised.

Yugi looked back up at Ryou.

"Thanks." Yugi said, relieved.

"Yea." Ryou said with a little smile.

Ryou lost his smile and turned so that his back was now towards Yugi.

"I just want what you have now, Yugi." Ryou told him.

Yugi walked around Ryou to stand in front of him again.

"You can Ryou. Just tell him or if you talk enough with Bakura alone he might even admit to you if he feels the same about you. Yami did the same thing, he told me before I could." Yugi sugested.

"Maybe." Ryou said, shrugging his shoulders.

Yugi reached out and grabbed one of Ryou's shoulders.

"Just try to get alone with him and try to get onto the subject." Yugi told him.

"Maybe I could try. Thanks Yugi." Ryou said.

Yugi removed his hand and smiled at Ryou.

"Your welcome. Just take my advice. OK?" Yugi said.

"Ok." Ryou said, noddding his head.

Yugi walked past Ryou and walked out of the patch of forest, leaving Ryou behind to think.

"_I guess I could try to get alone with Bakura and try to admit my feelings for him."_ Ryou thought.

-With Yami-

Yami left Yugi and Ryou alone to talk. Yami walked into the jet to see Bakura was awake and he was looking out one of the windows. Yami walked behind him to see what Bakura was looking at. Yugi and Ryou as they walked into the trees. Yami knew what, well more exactly who, was on Bakura mind. Ryou.

"Thinking of Ryou again, Tomb Robber?" Yami asked.

Bakura turned and looked at Yami with a evil glar.

"Shut up, Pharoh." Bakura said.

He walked past Yami and walked back to the back and jumped into his bed on the top bunk. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Yami followed him and stood next to Bakura. He folded his arms on the bed.

"Come on Bakura. Admit it. Ryou's on your mind again." Yami said.

Bakura turned so that his back was facing Yami.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bakura said.

"Don't act like that Bakura. Don't tell me you are afraid still?" Yami said, holding back a laugh.

Bakura looked over his shoulder to look at Yami.

"The truth is, I am still afraid." Bakura said.

Yami was shocked. Bakura, _the_ Bakura. The King of Theives, afraid. Yami could tell that Bakura was being serious. This caught Yami's attention.

"Are you the same Bakura I know?" Yami said.

"Just shut up! Plus I saw you and Yugi. How you where all cuddling, kissing, and all that stuff. I just don't know if I have enough curage to acrually start a love life. I've never had one before so its just all new to me. Its just to hard to actaully tell people how I feel, because I have never done it before." Bakura explained.

"Just try to get alone with Ryou." Yami suggested.

"It wont be that easy." Bakura said, turning his head back around.

"Yes it will. Me and Yugi managed to get alone and we told each other how we feel. Tea does not even know about us and I hope she doesn't find out while we are stuck here. I hope we are found before Tea finds out about us." Yami explained.

Bakura turned over again and looked over at Yami.

"Are you sure about this Pharoh?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Most positive. Get alone with him tonight and tell him how you feel." Yami told him.

"OK, i'll try." Bakura said nodding his head.

"Good. Come on we should get outside." Yami said.

He walked away from Bakrua.

"I'll be out." Bakura said.

Yami nodded his head and walked out of the jet, leaving Bakura alone.

He got up from the bed and walked back over to the window. He watched at Yugi stepped out of the woods, then a minute later Ryou walked out. Bakura's eyes softened at him.

"_I'll try tonight and get alone with Ryou and tell him how I feel."_ Bakura thought.

Ryou looked up and looked at him. Bakura quickly looked away and turned away from the window.

-That Night(After Dinner)-

After everyone was done eating they just sat around the fire and made some small talk. Yami sat next to Yugi who sat next to Ryou. Bakura was sitting next to Tea. A couple minutes later Tea yawned. She stood up.

"Well I'm calling it a night. Goodnight guys." Tea said, waving to the guys.

"Night Tea." They all said.

She walked to the jet and laid in bed.

"Man I thought she would never leave." Yami said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed his neck.

"Me to." Yugi said.

Yugi slid onto Yami's lap.

Bakura and Ryou watched the couple. Bakura then looked at Ryou, but looked away.

"_Soon, Ryou, vary soon."_ Bakura thought.

Yugi saw Bakura looking at Ryou.

[Yami?] Yugi said threw the mind link.

(Yes, Aibou.) Yami said.

[I had a talk earlyer today with Ryou. He told me that he was still scared of telling Bakrua how he feels. I suggested to try to get him alone with Bakura so they could try and talk.] Yugi explained.

(I had the same type of talk with Bakrua and I gave him the same suggestion.) Yami told him.

[Do you think now would be a good time to leave them alone?] Yugi wondered.

(Maybe. We can just take a short walk on the outside of the campsite and maybe around the lake a few times.) Yami said.

[I like that idea.] Yugi said.

Yugi leaned forward and kissed Yami on the lips. Yami pulled Yugi closer and deepened the kiss. They soon broke apart and Yugi got off of Yami's lap. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and he stood up.

"Were going for a walk. You guys want to come?" Yugi asked.

Bakura looked at Ryou then back at Yugi.

"No I'm good." Bakura told him.

Ryou looked at Bakrua.

"No i'll stay here." Ryou said, looking back at Yugi.

"OK. Come on Yami." Yugi said pulling him by the hand over to where the tree line was.

Now Ryou and Bakura where completely alone. There was a uneasy silence between them. Ryou just sat there looking at the fire while Bakrua looked at Ryou.

Bakura took a deep breath.

"Ryou can I talk to you?" Bakura asked.

"Sure. I wanted to talk to you too." Ryou said.

There was silence again. Then Bakura spoke up.

"Listen Ryou there is something I have been wanting to tell you." Bakura said.

"Really? Me too." Ryou said.

"What do you have to say?" Bakura asked.

"No, no you first." Ryou told him.

"Alright." Bakura sighed.

Bakrua paused for a moment.

"Ryou ever since you got the Millenium Ring I have always felt a strong conection with you. I know at first I scared you and hurt you, but I want you to know that I don't want to ever do that again to you...what I really want to tell you Ryou is-" Bakura said, but paused.

Bakura looked away from Ryou.

Ryou got up walked over to Bakura and sat down next to him.

"Come on Bakura. You know you can tell me anything." Ryou said.

"I know, but this is really hard to say." Bakura said.

"Come on Bakrua, your never the shy type." Ryou said.

Bakura looked up at Ryou. He staired into his eyes. Bakura moved so that he was fully facing Ryou.

Bakura took a deep breath.

"Ok. The truth is Ryou, I...I-I love you." Bakura said.

Ryou eyes widdened at those words and remained silent.

Bakura gave out a sigh of disapointment.

"I would understand if you don't feel the same about me Ryou." Bakura said.

Bakura stood up and started to walk off towards the jet.

Ryou then snapped out of his shock and ran over to Bakrua.

"Bakrua!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura turned just in time to catch Ryou that had jumped at him. He was able to keep his balance and Ryou put his head in Bakura's chest.

"Bakura, I don understand. I wanted to tell you also that I love you too. I've loved you from the beginning Bakura." Ryou said.

"Really?" Bakurs asked, shocked.

"Yes." Ryou said.

Ryou looked up at Bakura. Bakura smiled.

Bakura leaned down and catched Ryou in a small, short kiss. Ryou did not pull away, he closed his eyes and made the kiss deeper.

They soon pulled apart.

"I guess there is nothing to keep secret now." Bakura said with a laugh.

"Guess so." Ryou said, laughing a little.

"Come on lets get to bed, its late." Bakura said.

"Alright." Ryou agreed.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and walked to the jet and went to bed.

Not far off Yugi and Yami stepped out of the trees as they watched Ryou and Bakura go to the jet.

"Well I guess are idea worked out fine for them." Yami said.

"Yea." Yugi said.

"Well at least we're together with are loves now." Yami said, looking down at Yugi.

Yugi smiled up at him.

"That's a true statement." Yugi said.

He kissed Yami on the check.

Yami laughed.

"We should get to bed too." Yami said.

"Ok. I'm kind of tired anyway." Yugi said.

Yami grabbed Yugi hand and walked to the jet. They all soon went to bed.

-End of Chapter 6-

Wolf: There you go people Bakura and Ryou are now together.

Akami: Yes now people don't have to kill you.

Wolf: Damn right.

Akami: R & R. then the next chapter will be up soon.

Next Chapter: Tea finds out about the new couples.


	7. Not So Secret Anymore

Wolf: Everthing seems to be happy in this chapter. But...

Akami: Oh no, there is a 'but'.

Wolf: Shut up Akami.

Akami: (Throws his hands up in serender) I give, I give (Walks away)

* * *

Wolf: Anyway, as I was saying. Things are happy, but Tea finds out about the new couples. Hope you like this chapter, even though nothing big really happens in it.

-Next Morning(Camp Site)-

In the morning everyone was awake. Bakura and Ryou where the first ones up.

Ryou stretched in his bed and got out followed by Bakura. Bakura looked over the ledge of his bed and looked at Ryou.

"Morning." Bakura said.

"Good morning, Bakrua." Ryou said.

Ryou lifted his head and caught Bakura's lips in a little kiss.

Bakura had a smile on his face and got out of his bed. Ryou got out of bed as well went over to the suitcasses. He wanted to get new cloaths to change into.

He got a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He stated to get to the bathroom to change. Bakura had a smirk on his face and followed Ryou. Before Bakura got to the door Ryou turned around and held his hand out to stop Bakura.

"I no you don't, Bakura. This ain't the Mile High Club." Ryou said.

"But we ain't in the sky." Bakura said as he leaned down and kissed Ryou.

When the kissed ended Ryou quickly turned around and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. Bakura tried to run after him, but instead hit into the bathroom door. He could hear little chuckles comeing form inside the bathroom.

Bakura growled lowly and turned to walk out the jet. He curesd under his breath and just steppeed out to the morning air.

There was a little fog around hang arund the trees and the lake. A little bit of dew made the grass and trees shine in the moring sunlight. Bakura stretched his arms up and breathed in the morning air.

While Bakura was outside Ryou had come out of the bathroom and headed outside. He saw Bakura standing by the lake, he walked out towards Bakura and wrapped his arms around him form the back.

"How about a morning walk before the others wake up?" Ryou asked.

"Sure. Might as well. Not much else to do." Bakura said.

Bakura slipped an arm around Ryou's waist and walked the edge of the lake.

In the jet, Tea was just wakeing up. She got out of the bed and stretched. She looked over to where Yugi and Yami where still sound asleep.

Tea smiled as she looked at Yugi.

"_I will get you Yugi. Soon u will be mine then no one will be in are way."_ Tea thought.

She looked at Yami.

"_Not even you Yami."_ Tea thought with anger in her eyes.

She walked over to the suitcasses and got a new pair of cloths out. She went into the bathroom, got changed, and headed out the jet.

Just as she steeped out of the jet she spotted Ryou and Bakura. She was about to say something until she saw Bakura's arm around Ryou's waist. She steeped back into the jet and wathced them. They stopped by the side of the lake, they just stood there looking across the lake, Bakura and Ryou looked at each other. Bakura leaned down and kissed Ryou on the lips.

Tea was shocked my this.

"My god." She whispered.

"_Bakura and Ryou got together."_ She thought.

She contniued to watch them, but when Bakura released his arm around Ryou's waist Tea stepped out of the jet.

She walked up to them.

"Hi Ryou. Hi Bakura." Tea greeted, pretending that she haden't seen anything.

Ryou and Bakura turned around to face Tea.

"Oh hey Tea. Good morning." Ryou greeted with a smile.

"Morning." Tea said back.

"Yugi and Yami still sleeping?" Ryou asked.

"When I walked out they where. They must of went to bed late last night." Tea guessed.

"Guess so. We went to bed before they did." Bakura said.

"So you guys want to do anything today?" Tea asked.

"I don't know what we would do really. There's not much to do out here." Bakura said.

"We could just stay in the jet and see if we can play any games or something. I'm sure Yugi has something." Ryou said.

"Well lets wait until Yugi and Yami wake up, then we can do something." Tea said.

"I guess for now we could just walk around." Bakrua sugested.

"Yea. Want to join us Tea?" Ryou asked her.

"Might as well." Tea answered.

They then stated to walk around the lake.

* * *

-In the Jet-

Yami opened his eyes and looked around the jet and saw that everyone was out of bed.

"_Everyone must be awake."_ Yami thought.

Yami then heard soft breathing above him. Yami smiled.

"_Everyone except Yugi."_ Yami thougth.

Yami got of of his bed and stood up. He turned around to look at Yugi how was still sleeping softly in his bed. Yami looked at Yugi as he sleep soundly.

"_He looked so inocinte when he sleeps."_ Yami thought.

Yami lifted his hand and traced Yugi's check with his fingertips. Yugi contniued to sleep.

"_And beautiful. He really reminds me why he's my hikari."_ Yami thought, smile on his face.

Yami moved Yugi's bangs out of his face.

Yugi then fluttered his eyes open.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi's lips.

"Morning." Yami said once he broke the kiss.

"I'd like to wake up like that every morning from now on." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami giggled a little.

"I would think so." Yami said.

He leand down and kissed Yugi again.

"I this rate I will never get up." Yugi said.

"Nope." Yami said.

Yami kissed Yugi's lips again, but quickly asked for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth and Yami slipped in his tounge to explore Yugi's mouth. They then started a tounge war, Yugi won and started to roamed around Yami's mouth for a while.

When air became a problem they sparated.

"Alright. I need to go get changed and see what the others are doing." Yugi said, getting out of bed.

"Ok." Yami sighed.

"Don't worry Yami. We could always do it later." Yugi said with a smirk.

Yugi walked into the bathroom, then soon walked out.

Yugi and Yami walked out of the jet and found Ryou, Bakura, and Tea sitting on the fallen trees. They where just talking. Ryou then spotted them. Ryou waved.

"Hey Yugi. Yami. Come and join us." Ryou said.

Yami and Yugi walked over to them. Yugi sat down to Ryou and Yami sat down next to Bakura who was next to Tea.

"So what you guys doing?" Yami asked.

"Not much." Bakura said.

"Yea we just walked around the lake." Tea said.

"Then we just sat down to talk." Ryou said.

"Sounds like a good morning so far." Yugi said.

"Yea. Hey Yugi did you bring any games with you?" Ryou asked.

"Yea. Why?" Yugi wondered.

"Well we wanted to do something today and we though we would play some games." Ryou told him.

"Well I have some reagual playing cards. We could play Crazy 8's or War." Yugi sugested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yami said.  
"Yea lets go." Tea said.

They all got up and headed into the jet to go play some games.

-Couple Hours Later (Sometime In The Afternoon)-

After a couple games. They played 4 games of Crazy 8's and 5 games of War. Yami and Yugi would win every other game. Yami and Yugi had left to go outside for a while to let the others play where they didn't have to complain about Yugi and Yami winning all the time.

They went out to where they sat yesterday, below the tree on the outside of the clearing.

Yugi sat next to Yami, who had his arm wrapped around Yugi's shoulders, and Yugi had his head laying on Yami's shoulder and was cuddled up next to him. With there other hands they had them together with there fingurs laced together.

Yami leaned down and kissed the top of Yugi's head.

"Its nice out ot just sit and relax for a little bit." Yami said.

"Epesually if it means spending time with you." Yugi said looking up at Yami.

Yami looked down and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips.

"I'm glad you think so." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami back.

Yami started to plan butterfly kisses on Yugi's neck. Yugi started to laugh.

Yami worked his way back up until he was back at Yugi's lips. Yami then forced his tounge into Yugi's mouth. Yami pushed Yugi down till he was on his back and Yami was ontop of him. Yami held Yugi's hands above his hands as they contiued to kiss.

When they broke the kiss. They realized what type of position they where in, they both blushed and looked away from each other.

Yami got off of Yugi and sat back down under the tree. Yugi sat up also, still having his blush, and sat back next to Yami.

"Sorry about that. I kind of went overboard with that." Yami apologized.

"No its alright." Yugi asured him.

Yugi smirked and looked up at Yami.

"I liked it actually." Yugi said.

Yami looked down at Yugi and smirked at him.

"Oh did you now?" Yami said sexually, leaning down again.

"Very much." Yugi said.

Yugi meat Yami halfway and that turned into another heated kiss with Yugi ending up on his back again.

Unkowningly to them, they where being wathced.

-In the Jet-

Tea was done playing, but Ryou and Bakrua where still at it. Tea sat in one of the chairs and was reading a book she has been trying to finish.

Then something outside cought Tea's attention, it was laughter. She set her book down and walked to one of the windows. When she looked out the window she was in shock.

What she saw was Yami kissing Yugi in a heated kiss.

She contiued to watch at Yami pushed Yugi slowly to the ground with Yugi's hands above his head and contiued to kiss him. Tea watched at they got back up, but a minute later it started again.

Tea got out of her shock and it turned to pure anger.

"_That...That son of a bitch! He's kissing my Yugi! He is supose to be mine and no one was supose to get in my way!"_ Tea screamed in her head.

Tea then got an evil smirk on her face.

"_If that how its got to be then the obstical must be alimanated. For good."_ Tea thought.

Tea then thought of ways to get Yugi to be her's and get Yami out of the way.

Wolf: Well theres the chapter. I know not much happened, I will try do add something into the next chapter to make it a little better, but I make no promises. R & R. Please


	8. Tea Starts Trouble

Wolf: Here is the next chapter for all you guys. News at the end of this chapter for you so make sure you read the end.

* * *

When Tea found out that Yami and Yugi where now together she was thinking of a plan on how to separate them and get Yugi for her own. She knew what to do first.

She wanted to try and get Yugi away from Yami, tell him lies about Yami so that Yugi will believe that Yami is just a fake.

She didn't know if this would work, but she had a back up plan if it didn't work.

From where Tea stood by the window she had seen enough of Yami and Yugi having there 'fun' out by the tree line. Tea walked out of the jet and walked to where the tail of the jet was and peaked around it. She again was Yami and Yugi kissing. Not wanting them to know she found out about them she stayed by the tail and called out to Yugi.

"Yugi! Yugi can you come here!" She called.

"I'll be there in a moment Tea!" She heard Yugi call back.

She heard him starte to walk towards her. When Yugi turned around the tail of the jet and was surprised to see Tea there.

"Oh there you are Tea. What is it that you want?" Yugi asked.

"I just wanted you to take a walk with me. Maybe we can collect more firewood along the way at well. What to join me?" Tea said.

"Sure. It wont hurt." Yugi said.

Tea smiled.

"_Step one is done. Now for step two, telling him about Yami."_ Tea thought.

They started to walk twords the woods. They where silent for a little bit as they walked. Then Tea started to step two.

"So Yugi, what do you think of Yami?" Tea asked.

Yugi blushed a little.

"_I can't tell her the truth."_ Yugi thought.

"I-I...ugh...um...see him as a friend just like the rest of you guys." Yugi stutared at first.

Tea knew Yugi was not telling the truth.

"_He does not want me to know."_ Tea thought.

"Really? Are you sure he is really a friend to you? That he is not pretending behind you back?" Tea asked.

Yugi looked at Tea in surprise.

"Why would you ask that? I know Yami is a vary good friend to me. I would know if he was not a friend. Plus I can read in mind if I want to, I would know the truth." Yugi told her.

"He could always hide things from you. A part of his mind he keeps locked off." Tea said.

Yugi frowned.

"Yes. There are sometimes where I can't read Yami all the time." Yugi said.

"_I've got him started. I have to keep going."_ Tea thought.

"Don't you think if he was a real friend he would tell you everything?" Tea asked.

"Well...yea, I guess so." Yugi said, sadly.

"_What if Tea's right? What if Yami is only faking?"_ Yugi thoguht.

A frown came to his face.

"See he would only pretend to make you feel better about youself. I say he has been lieing to you from the start." Tea said.

"I-I don't know." Yugi said.

"_I don't know what to think anymore."_ Yugi thought.

He felt like crying. What if Tea was right that Yami was pretending to be his friend from the start. From the day he finished the puzzle till now. What if now he was only pretending to be his lover. That he did not really love him and that Yami only thought of Yugi as just someone that could be played. That there love was never real. If Tea's right about Yami, then he is a vary good actor.

Yugi had stopped walking and looked down at the ground. Tea stopped and looked back at him.

"Yugi are you alright?" Tea asked.

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her.

"I'm fine. Tea do you think you could lave me alone for a moment?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, Yugi. I will meet you back at the jet." Tea said.

Yugi nodded.

Tea turned and walked back to the jet. She had a smile on her face as she walked out of the trees.

"_I think I got him thinking of Yami's loyalty for a while. If Yugi's wise he wont be with Yami anymore and then Yugi will be mine."_ Tea thoguht as she stepped into the jet.

* * *

Yami had gotten up from the spot in the tree's where he decided to just lay in the shade. It was then when he saw Tea step out of the tree's with a smirk on his face. Yami then noticed that Yugi was not walking with her.

"_Where is he?"_ Yami thought.

When Tea stepped into the jet, Yami decided to wait a while longer until Yugi came out of the tree's. For a few minutes Yugi never came out. Yami was getting worried.

"I have to go and see if he's alright." Yami said.

He started to walk to the tree's where Tea had stepped out and looked for his aibou.

* * *

Yugi continued to stand there as he thought of his conversation with Tea. He leand against a tree as he continued to think.

Yugi then started to cry at the thought of how his love with Yami might be a fake. He put his head in his hands as he cried more. He was then sitting at the base of the tree weping.

"_Yami? Is it true? Is it true that you are a fake to me? That are love is not real. I want to know the truth. I want you to tell me the truth. I want to beleive its not true, but Tea made so may good points of how Yami has been acting."_ Yugi thougth as he cried.

As Yugi sobbed, he never heard the sound of footsteps on the ground as they headed twords him.

"Yugi." A vary similar, beratone voice called out to him.

Yugi froze at the voice. He lifted his head and his tear filled eyes meet with concerned crimson ones.

"Yami." Yugi whispered.

Yami was so surprised that Yugi was in the forest, crying. Yami walked over to Yugi and kneeled down infront of him.

"Yugi, what are you doing out here alone? Why are you crying koi?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't say anything. He just looked away from Yami and whipped his tears away.

"Yugi, please. You have me worried about you?" Yami begged.

"Its nothing. Everythings fine." Yugi said, still having his head turned.

"Yugi either you tell me or I find out the hard why." Yami told him.

Yugi turned to look at Yami, he opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and looked away again.

"I thought so. Now will you tell me whats on your mind?" Yami asked.

Yami sighed then took a deep breath.

"Yami do you love me?" Yugi asked, his head still turned.

Yami was so surprised that Yugi asked such a question that he knew the answer too.

"Of course I do aibou. Why whould I not?" Yami told him.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Yugi snapped, turning his head towards Yami.

Yami was taken back by that.

"Yugi whats gotten into you?" Yami asked.

"Nothings gotten into me! I want to know what wrong with you!" Yugi shouted.

"Theres nothing wrong with me! Your the one yelling at me for know reason!" Yami shouted back.

They just staired at each other. Both giving each other glars.

Yami sighed.

"Just tell me whats on your mind and get it off your back. Please, Yugi, you have me worried about you. Why are you acting like this koi? Its not like you." Yami said.

Yugi sighed.

"Its just...hard to explain." Yugi told him.

"Yugi you can tell me anything you know that. We promised from the start to never to keep secrets from each other." Yami said.

Yugi sighed.

"Yami you love me, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered.

"You'll love me forever, right?" Yugi wondered.

"My whole life." Yami said and gave him a soft smile.

"And you wouldent keep secrets from me, right?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I would never keep secrets from you." Yami told him.

"Then why did Tea tell me all these things about you?" Yugi said.

"_Tea!"_ Yami thought, he was furious as what Tea might have told Yugi.

"What did she say?" Yami asked, trying to keep his anger together.

Yugi looked like he wanted to cry, but he held back his tears.

"S-She told me that you where fakeing to me my friend ever since I solved the puzzle. I didn't want to tell her we where together so I just said that we where just still friends. She said that you would never want to be my friend." Yugi explained.

"Yugi you know thats not true." Yami said, laying a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"I wanted to believe she was lieing, but all she was telling me made me think if she was telling me the truth." Yugi said, letting a tear fall.

Yami lifted his hand and laid it on Yugi's cheek. Yami wipped the tear away with his thumb.

"Yugi, I love you. I will always love you. I don't want you to think that I woulden't or that I never watned to be your friend. I was your friend in the beginning, but I loved you also in the beginning. I love you now and I will always love you undil I die with you." Yami told him, giving him a smile.

Yugi smiled back at Yami. Yami pulled Yugi in and gave him a heart filled hug. Yugi burried his head into the crock of Yami's neck.

"Thank you Yami. I knew that she was lieing to me." Yugi said.

"I'm glad your alright Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi pulled out of the hug a little so that he was facing Yami. He leaned in a little and kissed Yami on the lips.

"Are you alright now?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I feel much better." Yugi answered.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

"But I didn't like that Tea tried to lie to me. I think she is trying to separate us, Yami." Yugi said.

"That maybe so, but we have to get threw this a little while longer. Just until we are found and I hope thats vary soon." Yami told him.

"Me too." Yugi said.

Yami stood up, taking Yugi with him.

"Lets get back to the jet. Its almost time to start dinner." Yami said.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami slipped an arm around Yugi's waist and they walked out of the woods together.

* * *

-Miami, Florda(Kaibalands Main Office)-

A guard was running down the hall after getting off the elevator. He ran to a Seto's door and knocked on the door.

Seto was sitting behind his desk working on the computer and Joey sat across from him, still be worried out of his mind about his friends. He then heard a knock at his door.

"Enter!" Seto called.

The guard quickly opened the door and ran to Kaiba's desk.

"Mr. Kaiba I have some news." He said, a little out of breath.

"This better be good Roland." Seto said, looking up from his computer.

"Its is sir." Roland said.

"Well out with it." Seto said, vary inpatiant.

"Sir, we have found where KaibaJet 3 crashed in Colorado and we have finally located Yugi Moto and the others." Roland told him.

Joey was so happy to hear this.

"Send a search team right away and get them back here as soon as you can!" Seto ordered.

"Already done sir." Roland said.

"Good. Now go." Seto said.

Roland bowed and left.

Joey turned to Seto and jumped into his arms.

"Seto there finally found! I just hope there alright. I can't wait to see them." Joey cheered.

"I'm glad there found to puppy." Seto said.

* * *

Wolf: Ok people I have a poll up on my profile and I want you to vote. The poll is to deside which story I should do next. It was hard to deside for me so I want you guys want to see next. Just vote for which story sounds good to you and might be good to read.

Akami: So go on Wolf's profile and vote.

Wolf: Also R & R on this chapter.


	9. Rescued

Wolf: I'm going to leave the poll up on my profile until I finish this story. I'm letting you guys chose which story will be next and posibble the stories after that.

Akami: So go vote there is only 2 chapters left of this story. This chapter and one more so hurry up.

Yami: Vote or be sent to the shadow relm!

Yugi: (Hits Yami on the head) Yami no threats.

Yami: Sorry aibou.

* * *

When ever Tea saw Yami and Yugi walk into the jet before she went to start dinner she saw that they where not talking and that they where not staying next to each other. She thought that her plan had worked so she left, but never saw the rest of what happened.

When Tea had walked out of the jet Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou where left there. They didn't say anything, but Ryou had asked Yugi what had happened and why he was gone for so long. Making sure Tea was not around, Yugi had told them what Tea did. How Tea lied to him and how upset he was.

After telling them, Yugi told Bakura and Ryou that he wanted him and Yami to be alone for a moment. Ryou and Bakura left the jet and after that everyone has not seen Yami and Yugi since.

-Dinner that night (Campsite)-

Tea had started to make dinner and she noticed that Yami and Yugi where not sitting around the fire. Bakura and Ryou where sitting around the fire, but not Yami and Yugi.

"Ryou do you know what Yami and Yugi are doing?" Tea asked.

Ryou was busy talking to Bakura, but looked over at Tea.

"No. All I know is that Yugi wanted to be alone with Yami for a moment before we ate dinner. He must have wanted to talk to him." Ryou told her.

Tea smirked.

"_Probly telling him to break up."_ Tea thought with confadince.

"Well they will probly come out soon. If not then I will go and get them." Tea said.

After a couple of minutes Yami and Yugi had not come out of the jet yet. Dinner was almost ready.

"Well dinner is almost done so I should go get them." Tea said as she stood up.

Ryou and Bakura nodded.

Tea walked to the jet and took one step inside when she was left in shock. She saw Yami and Yugi by the bathroom door and they where in a vary heated kiss. Quickly Yami opened the door and they got inside. Tea stood there for a little while and she could hear things comeing from the bathroom. The door quickly opened, slaming against the wall, and Yami and Yugi fell onto the floor. She could only see from there waist up, but she know that they where completely naked. They quickly stood up and closed the door again. She then could hear even more comeing from the bathroom, but she had heard enough. (A/N: Yes people they are having sex in the bathroom. Sorry, no lemon in this story.)

She quickly ran out the jet and stood by the side of the jet for a moment. She then thought about what she had just seen.

"_I can't believe it. Yami and Yugi are still together. If thats not bad enough they just-"_ She shivered at the thought, she didn't want to think of the rest.

Then she got angry.

"_This can not go on anymore. This will end, tonight. If I can't have Yugi and be happy then Yami can't eaither." _Tea said in her mind.

She already had her back up plan and she will put it in action; tonight.

Tea then walked back to Ryou and Bakura. They looked up at Tea, who was pretending she had not see anything.

"So are they comeing?" Bakura asked.

"Oh...um...yea there coming. Just give them about 10 more minutes." Tea told them.

"Ok." Bakura said.

About 10 minutes later dinner was ready and Yami and Yugi come out of the jet, Yugi seemed to have a slight limp when he walked.

"Yugi why you limping?" Ryou asked.

Yugi blushed.

"Um...I-I tripped in the jet and sprained my ankle. Its not that bad." Yugi told him, obviously lieing.

"_Yea right." _Tea thought with anger.

Yami and Yugi sat next to each other by Bakrua and Ryou. Then they started to eat dinner and then the sun was gone over the mountains and now the full moon was out with the sky full of stars.

Tea stayed by the fire while Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou had walked by the lake and was laying down in the grass looking up at the sky. They where pointing out constilations. The couples made sure that Tea would not be ably to see them holding hands.

Later it was time to be going to bed, but some of them were not tired at all.

Ryou stretched up his arms and stood up from where he laid on the ground.

"Well I'm going to bed guys. I'll see you in the morning." Ryou said, waving to them.

He started to walk to the jet, but turned around and blew Bakura a kiss as he entered the jet.

Bakura smiled and laid back down and looked at the sky. He closed his eyes, but with Yugi laughing it was hard for him to just relax.

"Guys do you mind." Bakura snapped, looked over at Yami who was tickling Yugi's sides.

"Ssssoorry, Mr. Grumpy. We are just having fun." Yami said.

"Well I'm trying to relax." Bakura said, closing his eyes again.

"What ever." Yami said, laying back down next to Yugi.

Couple minutes later Yami had started again and Bakura had had enough.

"Ok i've had it! I'm going to bed." Bakrua said, standing up and storming off.

"I wander what got into him?" Yugi wodered.

"Don't worry about aibou." Yami told him.

Yugi turned and looked at Tea, who was still sitting by the fire.

"Come on Tea come look at the stars with us." Yugi invited to her.

She looked at Yugi and Yami could see the spark of anger in Tea's eyes for a moment, but its was soon gone and Tea put in a fake smile.

"Sure Yugi." She said.

She got up and laid down on the other side of Yugi. Yami was not happy though.

"_Now I can't have my fun."_ Yami whined.

Yami just pushed it aside. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes and just tried to relax just like Bakura was trying to do.

Tea started to talk to Yugi.

"So Yugi do you have any crushes? Anyone from school?" Tea asked.

"Crushes? Um...not really." Yugi said, hesatating a little.

Yugi didn't want Tea to know about him and Yami.

"Oh come on Yugi there has to be someone." Tea said, smirking a little.

Tea knew Yugi was lieing.

"No. There isn't really anyone I have a crush on." Yugi said.

Yami was listening vary carefully to there conversation. Yami knew that Tea was trying to pry their secret from Yugi.

"Tea you shoulden't pry things from people that don't want to tell you anything. They do have their secrets that they want to stay secret." Yami said, opening his eye a little bit to look at Tea.

Tea looked at Yami with a angry glar.

"I'm not prying anything. I'm just asking." Tea snapped.

Yami was not happy about Tea's attitude. Yami opened both eyes and staired at Tea with a evil glar. He sat up on his elbows.

"You don't have to snap. I'm just telling you." Yami snapped back.

"Now who is the one snapping?" Tea mocked.

"Don't be pushing me Tea." Yami growled.

"Or what?" Tea asked, standing up.

Yami stood up too and glared at Tea.

"I don't like threatning girls, but I think i'll make an exception this time around." Yami said.

Yugi watched and was not sure what to do. Yugi then noticed a black mist starting to apear around Yami's hands.

"_Yami's shadow magic!"_ Yugi screamed in his head.

Yugi quickly stood up and put some space between Yami and Tea. Yugi put his hands on Yami's chest and pushed him away from Tea a litte.

"Yami stop. Keep you shadow magic under control." Yugi told him.

"But she is really asking for it, Yugi.." Yami growled, still glaring at Tea.

"I don't care. Right now I want you to stay calm and conrtol you shadow magaic." Yugi said.

Yami closed his eyes and he took a deep breath and the black mist dissappered around his hands.

Yami opened his eyes.

"Better?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes. Thank you." Yami said smiling down at Yugi.

Yugi turned to Tea and saw that she had her back turned to them, Yugi glared at her.

"_She should not be acting like that with Yami. It is vary rude."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi turned back to Yami.

"Yami, why don't you go to bed. I need to have a talk with a particual person." Yugi said low enough so that only Yami could hear, he looking back at Tea.

Yami looked over at Tea also. With a sigh he looked back at Yugi.

"Ok, but be careful. You never know what she might do. Keep the mind link open and call to me if you need my help. Ok?" Yami said.

"Ok. I will keep the mind link open." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Tea to see her back still turned to them. Yami leaned his head down and placed a small kiss on Yugi's lips.

"Goodnight Yugi." Yami said.

Yami looked at Tea one more time before turned around and heading into the jet.

Yugi watched Yami go into the jet. He then turned around quickly to look at Tea.

"Tea. That was not vary kind of you to act like that to Yami." Yugi told her.

She turned around quickly and glared at Yugi.

"He desurved it. He is the on that started everything." Tea said.

"That's a lie. You are the one that stared it. You caused Yami to start threatning you. If I had not caught Yami in time you would have been into the shadow relm." Yugi explained.

Tea sighed.

"Yea I guess you right. I kind of went over board." Tea said.

"Yes, but please don't be getting Yami to mad. After a little bit or his magic increases I can't control him." Yugi told her.

"I will keep that in mind next time." Tea said.

"I'm glad you understand. I'm going to be going to bed now. Goodnight." Yugi said.

Yugi turned around and headed to the jet.

Unknowingly to Yugi once he turned around Tea had picked up one of the bigger pieces of firewood. She was planing on knocking Yugi out and draging Yugi to the wood and kill him there.

Just before she could do anything the sound of helicopter blades was heard in the distance.

"Could it be?" Yugi wondered.

Yugi turned around to see Tea with the pieces of firewood.

"Good idea Tea we could add more wood to the fire. If that is a helicopter then we have to make sure they see us." Yugi told her.

Tea growled low, but turned to the fire and threw the wood into the fire. Yugi walked over to the fire wood and added the wood to make it bigger.

"_I wont give up."_ Tea thought.

The sound was getting louder. Soon a helicopter was in sight. That's when Yami, Bakrua, and Ryou ran out of the jet. They wanted to see what all the noise was, they then saw the helicopter in the distance.

"They found us!" Ryou cheered.

"Thank god!" Bakura said.

"I'm glad they finally found us." Yami said.

They all walked up to the others as they watched the helicopter comeing closer. They all started to wave there arms around so that the helicopter could see them. The helicopter soon landed by the lake and someone jumped out of the helicopter. He started to run up to them. It was Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother. His black hair flowed behind him as he ran.

"Yugi! Guys! I'm so glad we finally found you." Mokuba yelled.  
"Mokuba!" They all yelled, glad to see there friend.

Mokuba was soon standing in front of them.

"It took a while, but we managed to find you. When I heard that you had been found I wanted to go with the rescue team." Mokuba told us.

"I'm glad you did." Ryou said.

"Its nice to see you again Mokuba." Yugi said.

"As I to you. Is there anyone else with you? Its just you guys right?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. Just us, but there is also the dead piolet. He's still in the cockpit. We did not know what to do with him so we just left them there. Sorry." Yugi told him.

"Don't worry about it. We will take care of it." Mokuba said, waving it off.

"Good." Yugi sighed.

"Go get your stuff in the jet and we will take you to Miami. Joey will be so glad to see you guys again. He has been worried about you." Mokuba said.

"I would think so. That's the usual Joey for you." Yami said.

"Yea. Now hurry up. The faster we get out of here the faster we can get you guys safe." Mokuba said.

He turned and walked back to the helicopter. Everyone else ran to the jet and got there suitcases. They walked over to the helicopter and got in. Once everything was done with and everything was collected the helicopter started and staretd to lift off the ground. They where then flying threw the sky.

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Tea all looked back down at the clearing.

"_Good ridance."_ Bakrua thought.

"_I'm glad to be out of there."_ Tea thought.

"_I might miss that place."_ Yugi thought.

"_It was nice while it lasted._" Yami thought.

"_This was some spring break."_ Ryou joked.

* * *

Wolf: Well they got found.

Akami: Yea now there is only one chapter left now.

Wolf: Yea that's that sad part.(Sigh)

Akami: Don't worry, you still got your others stories.

Wolf: Yea. Now R & R this chapter and don't forget about the poll. Next chapter is a secret.


	10. The End

Wolf: Alright people here is the last chapter for 'Trapped'.

Akami: Its so sad. (Whipped away fake tear)

Yami: We are all sad that this story is ending.

Yugi: Everyone usually is.

Wolf: Well lets get this final chapter started.

* * *

Its was a long helicopter ride to Miami. Everyone looked at the ground as they flew across America in the helicopter. The sun then started to come up when they soon saw Kaibaland underneath them and they stated to lower to the helicopter pad that was outside in the parking lot. They could see the faint fingures of about 5 people standing by the pad.

The helicopter landed and when it completely stopped Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Tea stepped out of the helicopter followed by Mokuba and the others.

Just as Yugi steeped out of the helicopter he was soon knocked to the gournd. He was in the grip of Joey, who was hugging him around the neck.

"Oh god, Yugi! I was so worried about you and the others!" Joey cried.

Joey let Yugi up, but still had a arm around Yugi's neck and stared to rub his fist into Yugi's hair.

"I thought I would never see you again buddy." Joey said.

Yugi laughed.

"Ah Joey stop it!" Yugi said, getting out of Joey's grip.

Tea walked up to Joey and hugged him.

"I missed you Joey." Tea said.

"I missed you too, Tea." Joey said, getting out of Tea's hug.

Joey looked back at Seto.

"Seto tried everything to look for you guys. I'm glad he managed to find you." Joey said.

Mokuba then stood next to his brother.

"I beat you guys are tired and would like to sleep in a normal bed?" Mokuba said.

"Mokuba's right. Who don't you guys rest up today and maybe tomarrow you could go have fun at Kaibaland before we leave Thursday." Kaiba insisted.

Ryou gave a yawn.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Ryou said.

"That sounds like a good idea for all of us." Yami added.

"Well you can sleep at the hotel in Kaibaland. That's a new thing with this Kaibaland compaired to the other ones." Mokuba said.

"Yea. Mokuba will show you to the hotel and try and get you rooms." Kaiba said.

"Ok guys follow me." Mokuba said, waving for them to follow him.

Everyone picked up there suitcases and followed Mokuba. They soon reached the hotel just outside the main part of Kaibaland. Mokuba managed to get them all rooms on the same level and right by each other.

Mokuba gave them their hotel keys and headed to the elevators. Mokuba told them they are on the top level, floor 10, and they should be able to find their rooms from there.

Heading to the elevators they went to floor 10 and they found there rooms. Ryou and Bakura entered the first room, while Tea was in the room across form them, and Yugi and Yami where in the room next to Ryou and Bakura.

Yugi used the key and opened the door and put the light on. The room was small for about only 2 people to stay in. There was one queen sized bed and a tv that was across form it on a dresser. The bathroom was on the left when you entered the room.

Yugi put his suitcase down on the foor and fell onto the bed on the and let out a relaxing sigh.

"Man it feels so good to sleep in a real bed tonight." Yugi said.

"I bet." Yami said, sitting next to Yugi.

"Its also nice to be alone now." Yugi said, putting his hands behind his back and closing his eyes.

"Yea, alone. I'm alone with you also." Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami smirking, but Yugi only smirked back.

"Being alone sounds really good right now." Yugi said, leaning up and kissing Yami.

Yami grabbed Yugi by the shirt coller and pulled him closer into the kiss and deepened the kiss. Yami then pushed Yugi down on the bed and sat on his waist.

"Fun?" Yami asked.

"Fun." Yugi answered.

Yami then kissed Yugi again.

* * *

Ryou and Bakura entered their room and it looked the same as Yugi's, but the bathroom was on the right instead of the left. Ryou drooped his suitcase and sat on the bed, but then fell backward.

"Man this is nice." Ryou said.

"I'd say." Bakura said, sitting next to him.

Bakura then laid next to Ryou and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

They both closed there eyes and let out a sigh. Ryou then got up and yawned.

"I'm going to be going to bed. I think its the best if you rest as well Bakura, you would probly be better off in the ring." Ryou said, heading to the bathroom with his pajamas.

Bakura sighed, he would have rather sleep with Ryou in the bed, but Ryou was right. He would gain more rest if he went into the ring.

Ryou walked out of the bathroom and Bakura walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight Ryou. See you in the morning." Bakura said.

"Goodnight." Ryou said.

Bakura then started to faid until he was not there anymore and Ryou could fell him in the ring.

Ryou yawned and placed his ring on the nightstand next to the bed. He got under the covers and closed his eyes. The moan that came from next door made Ryou roll his eyes.

"Do they have to do this right now?" Ryou wondered.

Ryou put one of the pellows over his head and closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

When Tea walked into the room she sat down in one of the chairs of her room and slamed her fists down on the table.

She was so angry that her plans where ruiened just at the last second, but that was not going to stop her. She had managed to get one of Yugi's keys to his room from Yugi's back poket when he was not paying attention. She was going to use the key to her advantage and kill Yugi while he sleep.

She stood up from her chair and walked to the small kitchen in her room. She opened the cabnits until she found it, a large knife.

She smiled evil down at the knife in her hand.

"This ends tonight." She with anger.

* * *

Yugi and Yami laid in bed together as they laid there out of breath. Yugi let out a yawn and cuddled closer to Yami.

"Yugi?" Yami said.

"Yea?" Yugi said.

"You sould change and go to bed." Yami told him.

"Thats probly a good idea." Yugi said.

He sat up in the bed and stretched his arms, but winced when his back hurt.

Yami sat up and rubbed Yugi's back.

"Sorry about that." Yami apologized.

"Its alright. I'll be better once I get to bed." Yugi said.

He got up out of bed, but felt Yami's eyes on him. Yugi loked back with a smirk.

"Like what you see Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked back.

"Vary much." Yami answered.

"Perv." Yugi said, going into the bathroom.

Yami chuckled and continued to lay in the bed. After a while Yugi excited the bathroom and pulled some of the covers back and laid in the bed. He looked over at Yami and smiled.

"Yami you should go into the puzzle and rest. You have been out ever since we left on Sunday. Its best if you went into the puzzle, you would be able to rest faster." Yugi told him.

Yami yawned.

"Sounds good, but I want to sleep with you tonight." Yami said sadly.

"Sorry Yami. Maybe another time, but I want you to get rested up. So don't argue with me and go rest, but put some cloaths on first." Yugi told him, laying back in the bed.

Yami sighed as he got up. He looked back at Yugi to see him looking at him form head to toe.

"Now who's the perv?" Yami said.

Yugi blushed and looked away.

Yami then gathered his cloaths off the floor and put them back on.

Yami walked up to Yugi and kissed him.

"Goodnight." Yami said.

"Goodnight. I'll see you later." Yugi siad.

Yami nodded and soon started to faid. He was then not there anymore and Yugi looked at his puzzle that sat on the nightstand. He smiled at it and laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep.

* * *

There was a click that came from the door and soon it opened, letting a sliver of light come into the room. The door opened all the way and showed Tea, knife in hand. She stepped into the room, closeing the door slowly behind her.

She walked over to the bed looked down at Yugi, who was sleeping soundly in the bed. His back was to her and she smirked as she looked down at Yugi. She pulled the knife up, just then Yugi opened his eyes.

He looked up at Tea, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His vistion was still a little blury from sleep still.

"Tea? Is that you?" Yugi said in a sleeping voice.

"It is and I will be the last person you see." She said.

She raised the knife higher. Yugi then saw what was in Tea's hand, his eyes widened.

"Good bye." Tea said.

Tea startd to lower the knife and Yugi screamed. The there was a bright flash of light and Tea was knocked to the ground.

Yugi looked down at the ground where Tea laid on the floor, Yami on top of her and he was trying to get the knife out of her hand. They wresled on the floor then Yami managed to get the knife out of Tea's hands and it slid across the floor. Yami got Tea pined down on the floor face down and had her hands behind her back and he sat on her legs so she would not be able to kick him. She started to yell at Yami.

"No! You can't do this I have to kill him! I have to!" Tea yelled.

"You will do no such thing!" Yami yelled back at her.

He quickly turned to Yugi.

"Yugi get help. Call the security. The police if you have to." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded and ran out the door and ran to Ryou's room banging on the door. With a few minutes Ryou opened the door, he still had his eyes closed.

"Yugi what is it? You do know its almost 2 in the morning right?" Ryou told him.

"Yes I know, but I need you and Bakura's help." Yugi told them.

With a flash Bakura appered in the doorway.  
"What is it? What do you need?" Bakura asked.

"Tea just tried to kill me! Bakura I need you to help Yami while I call to get securety." Yugi said.

Bakura nodded without a word and ran into Yugi's room. He entured to see Yami having trouble holding Tea down as she tried over and over again to reach for the knife. Bakura picked up the knife and set it on the dresser.

"Need some help?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, vary much. Thanks." Yami said.

Back with Yugi, he grabbed Ryou and pulled him into his room. He ran to the phone and dialed the front desk. Yugi told them everthing that happened and that security was needed right away.

Couple minutes later the securety arived at their level and walked into Yami and Bakura holding Tea down who was still trying to get out of their grip and yelling at them.

The securety got handcuffs on her. With the things that Tea was saying they saw that she was really crazy. They took her out of the hotel to take her down to the police to see what to do with her. Yugi was relieve that the stuff with Tea was over with, for now.

When the securety was all gone and the police got what they wanted everything was setaled down and Yugi got back to bed, Yami right next to him.

"Man am I glad thats over with." Yugi said as he snuggled up to Yami's chest.

"Me too. I'm glad the police decided to send her back to Domino to put her in that carzy house. Hopefully she never gets out and we can live are lives normally." Yami said.

"Yea. I'm with you on that." Yugi said.

Yugi closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. With all the stuff that happened today he was so sleepy.

* * *

When Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura left to go back home it was so weird without Tea with them. Joey, Seto, and Mokuba would stay over in Miami for the weekend still then come back some time on Sunday to be back to school on Monday.

Once Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakrua got home they decided to tell everyone that they where together. Everyone was happy for all of them and they took it well.

About a week after they got home they found out that Tea had killed herself. Everyone guessed that she could not take it anymore and decided to kill himself.

Once they found out that Tea was dead everyone was able to move on with there lives. Everyone was happy with each other they wanted to stay that way.

But Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura will never forget the day they got together, when they where trapped in Colorado for one Spring Break they will never forget.

* * *

Wolf: Well there you go people thats the end of the story.

Akami: Its so sad, I really liked this story.

Wolf: A bunch of people did. I'm sure there just as sad to see this story end.

Akami: Well at least they can wait till another story.

Wolf: Yes and looking at the poll it seems like I will be doing, 'I Love A Fallen Angel' next. So R & R this chapter and wait for the the first chapter of the next story.


End file.
